


Noah's Game

by SilentScreaming



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Brooding, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Librarians, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Manipulation, Mind Games, Multi, Not even a Libran, Not really a librarian, Sleaze, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreaming/pseuds/SilentScreaming
Summary: There is much debate about who the biggest player in the villa really is. Could it be Noah?Not suitable for Noah Stans.
Relationships: Hope/Noah (Love Island)
Comments: 130
Kudos: 88





	1. Day 1

Day1  
We had probably been outside in the villa garden for 25 minutes or so while the crew took shots of us waiting from every possible angle. The producers had placed heart symbols on the ground for each of us to stand behind, like we couldn’t be trusted to stand in a straight line.  
I’d passed the time chatting to the guys on either side of me. I took an instant liking to the guy on my right, Gary, the kind of guy who treats every weekend like it’s a stag do. Everyone should have a mate like Gary, if you called him up for help with your leaking sink, not only would he be round in 5 minutes to fix it, but he’d bring beers; and there would always be a danger that you’d wake up 48hrs later on a Ferry half way to Cherbourg.  
Within 5 minutes of meeting us, Gary was regaling us with his legendary tails of Oktoberfest and a pair German twins with a taste for sausage. Gary’s down to earth honesty and humour made me warm to him quickly. 

On my left was an Irish lad who described himself as a traveller. But unlike your traditional Irish travellers this bloke reeked of posh boy on a gap year; the guy clearly thought Alex Garland’s The Beach was a handbook for life.  
Further down the line there was a guy so ripped he looked like he’d never eaten a carb in his life. He introduced him self as Rahim; his handshake was reassuringly firm, despite the fact he was clearly bricking it.  
At the far end of the line stood a strange boy-child. His deadlocked purple hair looked like he was attempting to grow a full Sideshow Bob. His humour defence mechanism was in overdrive, trying to hide his jangling nerves. His energy seemed to spill out, like an excited puppy.  
While we waited and posed for stills the conversation turned to tactics. Gary was adamant he wasn’t stepping forward for anyone until the end ‘they always save the best for last' he insisted. I wondered if that was true, there seemed to be some logic it. Any lad who stepped up for a girl he likes once he has already been chosen is creating just the kind of drama the producers are after.  
Rahim’s game plan was to step forward for everyone in hope of not being picked last. ‘But not for mingers' he clarified.  
I was mildly annoyed that I hadn’t thought this part through earlier. But at that point I had still never watched more than a handful of clips of the show.  
About three months earlier I had been contacted out of the blue by one of the show’s researchers. It turns out that despite getting tens of thousands of applications each year, most of the contestants were head hunted based on their Instagram profiles.  
Twitter was the only platform I actually possessed; but Parker, a friend since school days, ran an Insta account called “TheBroodingMan" which, purely to wind me up, he filled with photos of me. It’s true I had occasionally posed for him, laying it on thick, but most of the pictures he took while I wasn’t looking.  
So how was he able to capture so many pictures of me looking dark and contemplative? Well I will let you in on my secret, it’s an act. An act I’ve been practicing since I was about 13, and first realised that girls weren’t quite as boring as I’d previously considered them. Suzie Martin, she'd kissed me under the arches at the end of term disco and opened my eyes to a whole new world. Scott said, that Bianca said, that Suzie was always a sucker for a guy with puppy dog eyes, who looks like you could be the only one to make him smile. It turned out Suzie wasn’t the only one, and I ramped up the public brooding accordingly. When Stacey Matthews from the year above asked me to walk her home, while her parents were away, I knew my game was a winner.

So here I was, convinced by the idea of a free holiday, cash incentives for every week I stayed, and the prospect of sex with hot women; I’d packed my best brooding pants and jumped on a plane.  
If they saved the best till last, that would work out perfectly for my game, because ‘the brooding man’ never makes the first move. Women always approach me, unable to resist their the need to cheer me up. Because, of course, I’m far too lacking in self confidence to make a move; works every time. I had just decided not to step forward for anyone when the villa door opened and out walked an actual Goddess. Her skin was golden tan brown, her hair was a mass of riotous curls, and her eyes were so large and twinkly they looked straight out a manga comic book. She was clad in a bikini which appeared to be partially held together by beads, and did nothing to hide her pin-up style hourglass figure. As she sauntered towards us her boobs swayed gently in the way only naturally large ones do. My mouth watered.  
“Hi, I’m Michelle. But everyone calls me Miche.”  
Her phone chimed out instructions, and she made her way along the line as the men delivered their introductions. The producers had been pretty clear on this, name & one witty or charming comment, just enough to let her (and the public) hear you speak.

I trained my eyes on the ground until her pretty silver toenails arrived in front of me, then flicked her he puppy dog eyes “Hi" I almost whispered.  
“Hi" she quietly responded giving me a tiny wave and a sympathetic smile. Oh yeah, she was intrigued.  
When the time came I had to mentally restrain myself from stepping forward. I was clearly the only one with any willpower because even Gary, for all his big talk, practically jumped forward.  
Up front Miche gave an embarrassed laugh at just how popular she had proven. I resisted the urge to look up, she had to believe I didn’t think I stood a chance with her.  
I was certain I could feel her eyes on me.  
Don’t  
Look  
Up.  
And then it happened, in voice like warm honey she announced “The boy I’d like to couple up with is...  
Noah"  
Oh hell yes.  
Miche took her place at my side and smiled up at me. “Thanks for picking me, I was so sure you wouldn’t” I say, acting coy.

“How are you doing?” she softly asks.  
I flashed her what my friends back home call _the money maker_ , it is the smile that tells her that she is the only one. “I have to say I don’t normally meet people like this” I said softly “But I’m loving it so far.” Then I put my hands up to my cheeks “arg I am blushing.”  
She laughed quietly and whispered “that’s adorable.” So I slipped my arm around her back and when she leaned into me I gradually let it slide till it rested on the curve at the top of her delectable arse.  
Score one for the Brooding Man.

Next out of the villa was Lottie, a goth so pale I half expected her to burst into flames in the sunshine; but her Australian whine betrayed that she must be no stranger to the suns rays. She was heavily tattooed, which is one of my biggest turn offs; and while I preferred real boobs to fake this girl was so flat chested that surgery suddenly seemed like a great idea.  
“Hi Boys" she purred “I hope your ready for a good time.” Next to me Gary almost choked at her forwardness. She wasn’t my type, but if she was offering it up I’d take a piece when no one was looking, as long as the lights were out.  
At the instruction from her phone she added “I’m going to ask you to step forward if you fancy me.”  
Only Rocco moved. Even Rahim, who had planned to step forward for everyone, wasn’t up for taking this bird on.  
She looked at me with a pouty lip “I was kind of hoping this guy would step forward” my heart almost stopped. Please god, I prayed, don’t let her pick me. “But I’m glad he didn’t as Miche and I have already agreed we put the girls first.”  
I took a deep breath. Thank fuck.  
When she chose the Irish Hippy I wasn’t sure which of them to feel more sorry for.

Next out the door was a classy looking bird with glasses, she was totally rocking the sexy secretary vibe and I instantly pictured bending her over one of the big old desks in the library I worked at. She paraded down the line making a big deal of how clever she was, attempting to analyse us all.  
I slipped back into full on brooding mode, to give her the full effect. Girls like her love the challenge of ‘fixing’ a broken man. And in my experience the more intellectual they appear, the rougher they like it.  
I knew I’d read her right when she picked the quiet and nervous looking Rahim. I briefly wonder if he’s is playing my tune, but having seen him fumbling his chat up lines I doubted anyone could fake being that hopeless.  
I turned to Miche “I chatted to Rahim a bit earlier on, he seemed like a really nice guy” I say, deliberately showing her how caring and empathetic I am “do you think they’ll get on?”  
She didn’t look convinced, but clearly didn’t want to appear bitchy “They look hot together.”

“And so there were two” said Rahim looking at Gary and Bobby.  
I bigged them up a bit and told them they’ll be fine. Beside me Miche fluttered her eyes, and told me I was ‘so sweet.’ 

Hope flung the villa doors open with a flourish, posing in an impossibly wide legged power stance, as she surveyed the scene. She was supermodel stunning. Not pretty. Not even especially feminine, her face was all structured angles, while her body was incredibly toned. She reminded me of a racehorse, lean and poised for action. Her confidence radiated out leaving no one in any doubt she was the alpha in any group.  
“I’m not saying this to be mean, but I’m in here to meet someone special, and I’m not going to settle for left overs.”  
Beside me Gary let out a low hiss. Clearly the big man wasn’t used to being dismissed so harshly. Looking back I’m positive that she’d have taken the same approach whoever was left, it wasn’t about who was available, it was always about the drama.

At the other end of the line Bobby looked less bothered, either he was glad not to be her type, or he was used to rejection.  
Hope’s phone called out for attention, presumably with the same instructions to make the guys step forward if they fancied her. She ignored it; giving the line up a second scan.  
Her eyes landed on me and she honed in, no longer seemingly aware of anyone else, including Miche at my side.  
She stalked up to me on those endless legs and stood confidently in front of me. “What’s your name, babes?”  
I felt Miche's arm tighten slightly. “It’s Noah” I said, giving nothing away.

“Noah you are just the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’m like melting under your gaze.”  
At my side Miche grit her teeth. Clearly fuming.  
Hope was unperturbed. “My mind is made up. The boy I want to couple up with is Noah.”

“Ballsy" remarked Marisol. 

“So what does that mean?” asked Miche the annoyance in her voice obvious. She didn’t have to wait to find out, a text directed her to the ‘subs bench'.  
Hope draped herself on me possessively, putting her mouth next to my ear, she breathed out “Stick with me, I’ll rock your world". I felt my cock twitch in anticipation. Miche was gorgeous, but Hope might be a real animal.  
I caught Miche looking at me longing, and gave her the sad puppy dog eyes, she wouldn’t be the one keeping me warm tonight, but I promised myself she wouldn’t miss out forever. 

One girl left. Had they saved the best till last?  
A small unassuming ginger girl scuttled out into the garden nervously. If Gary had been deflated by Hope’s comment, he looked full on depressed now. So much for playing the waiting game. I could almost sense him kicking himself for not stepping up for Marisol. Even the promiscuous goth would be more appealing than Miss Chastity Knickers in front of them.  
When no one stepped forward for her Gary stepped into the breach, and took one for the team. Nice guy Gary, but not too smart, if he’d held out for Bobby to cave first he could have got his hands on the delightful Miche. His mistake dawned on him as Bobby extended an arm out to her, inviting her to come write poems about how nobody loved them.

I liked Gary, but I had to admit I was pleased to see Miche end up with funny kid. The less happy she was with here partner the sooner she’d come to me for solace.

As the crew wind up the shooting the first coupling up Hope grabs my hand “Come on big man, let’s go find somewhere more private.”

Up on the terrace I settled down on the bench seat, Hope sat next to me at a right angle, one leg tucked underneath her. I flashed back to her wide legged stance earlier. Do this girl ever shut her legs?  
I took a deep breath and focused on the horizon. Beside me Hope began to dissect the couples, she didn’t seem to think any of them were well suited; except Miche and Bobby who she made a big fuss about being perfectly matched. Liar, I thought. She went on to tell me in no uncertain terms why Miche would not have been right for me. She ran her nails tantalisingly up my thigh as she told me she thought that we had ‘chemistry' and could really win this thing.  
So that’s it, I remember thinking, she’s in for the win, from the look of her I’d guess it’s the fame not the money that she’s most after. I’m just in it for sex with hot women, but if she’s serious about winning she’ll make a good partner. Might even be prepared to turn a blind eye to a few things. Desperate definitely works for me.  
Her nails on my thigh reached the leg of my shorts and she rested her hand there. I felt the stirrings of a semi appear, and out of the corner of my eye saw her glance down at my lap and smile victoriously.  
“Are you glad I choose you?” she asked.  
I faked embarrassment “I don’t meet a whole lot of women, I’m not good at chatting people up, and I like to stay away from drama. You right I would be too much hard work for the other girls, so I’m really pleased you took a chance on me.”  
She’s doing a terrible job of how pleased she is with herself. Completely convinced that she has already got me thinking that the other girls wouldn’t go for me. She leaned in, making herself available for a kiss, lightly squeezing my thigh.  
You can do better than that I thought. “Chemistry is important” I sighed.  
That was all it took, she swung herself around a straddled my lap “better check it the science then" she said saucily, and forcefully kissed me.  
As kisses go she was good. She ground down on my lap and nipped at my lips.  
Score two for the quiet man.


	2. Truth or Dare

Kissing on the roof terrace had been an excellent start to being coupled up with Hope. Sure, she wasn’t as pretty and sweet as Miche, but the woman was hornier than a Shetland cow. Eventually she forced herself to back down, and in a voice that brokered for no objections, she told me that we would be picking this action back up in bed later.  
Not that I was objecting. This time there was no need to fake it, my excitement about the night ahead was real enough, although I managed to seem a little surprised by her forwardness.

Down in the garden Gary was popping a bottle of low alcohol cava and everyone was pretending it was Champagne. Hope was watching disapprovingly over her water bottle, clearly not used to slumming it. I rolled my eyes at her and she took a swig of water to hide her smirk.  
Marisol by comparison was loving it, she and Gary flirted over their shared love of alco-pops and cheap beer. I gave myself a mental high five for calling it earlier, that bird loved to go slumming.   
The nasty cava quickly ran dry and the boys were packed off to scavenge more booze, most of the girls stayed on the sun loungers; but Bobby dragged Miche along with him.  
Gary smiled at her and flexed his muscles, “I don’t blame you for coming with us if I am honest, that Hannah has already started to wind me up.”  
Miche looked shocked that he would be so dismissive of his partner, so soon.  
For once Gary actually seemed to notice her reaction and started to back pedal. “To be fair it’s only day one. And she is stunning. But what was all that stuff about this place being like a romance novel?”  
What a numpty, now he had left Miche with no choice but to defend the younger girl. “I think she’s sweet, after all aren’t we all here to find love?  
“I don’t blame her for that, but love ain’t all rose petals, it about finding someone who’ll bring you tea and toast when you are sad.”  
“Toast?” smirked Rocco. “You’re not going to win love island with toast my friend. I like Hannah’s attitude. That’s what it’s all about for me.” He fixes Miche with his best attempt at a smoulder, if anything it makes him look a bit sleepy. “Love should make you want to write poetry, even if you don’t know how.”  
Dam that was a good line. Miche smiled at him.  
“So love is like my old English teacher?” I joked, breaking his hippy magic and winning a laugh from her.  
“My Man Noah, coming in with the one liners.” Says Bobby, clearly not liking anyone else being able to make Miche laugh.   
“I think love is about finding someone you click with.” He continued, playing to his own strengths. “Someone who laughs at your jokes.”  
Two can play that game, I thought as I delivered my most thoughtful stare. “I don’t know if I’ve ever felt anything like that, maybe I’m just not romantic.” _Hint hint Miche, wouldn’t you just love to be the one who could help me to discover my romantic side?_

Rahim stepped in and asked what Miche thought, which guy had the right idea about what love was?  
When she declared herself interested in someone “down to earth and playful” Bobby virtually jumped up and down in full excited puppy mode.

No sooner had we delivered the drinks to the rest of the girls, when Marisol got a text announcing a game of truth or dare.  
Hope triumphantly announced that this was ‘her game’ and went into organising everyone and getting them started. You could tell in real life she ran a team of people. She had probably been on one of those manager training courses, were some former Olympian teachers you how to be a ‘winning manager’. Lottie and Miche were eye rolling, but Hope appeared oblivious as she started the game by choosing a dare card.   
“Give an islander a foot massage" she read, then looked around deciding who to choose. Would she go maximum drama and choose someone else’s partner? Or use it to publicly put another stamp of ownership on me?  
I tried to look disinterested, but caught Marisol thoughtfully watching me. Perhaps Hope noticed it to, because she chose me; and proceeded to put on the full show.   
First running her thumbs up my soles, before easing her fingers between my toes. When Bobby started to joke about toe sucking Hope clearly couldn’t resist a chance to show off a bit more. 

Her mouth was good and wet as she demonstrated her oral skills on my toes; making lewd slurping noises. Not going to lie, it felt amazing. She had chosen to straddle my legs and face away from me, which I hadn’t expected, birds normally go for the big eyes watching you as they suck. But man this was hot, her arse bobbed tantalisingly up and down in front of me. And with her legs, as usual, spread wide apart I could see where the smooth fabric of her bikini covered her vulva.  
I was dimly aware of a conversation going on around me, but I was lost in the thought of what that mouth would feel like wrapped around my cock. It was porn star hot, and despite my best efforts I let out a groan.   
Eventually she released my toes with a pop. I dragged her back towards me and sat her on my lap, desperately in need of a way of hiding my boner. Hope looked over her shoulder at me and whispered “down boy, save it for later.” Before turning her attention back to the game and ordering Miche to go next.  
Miche choose truth and had to disclose which Islander she thought was most attractive. Again I tried to look disinterested, all the while thinking surely it must be me. I mean she had picked me just a couple of hours ago.   
She seemed to think about it forever, before declaring Hope the most attractive. For her part Hope was shocked, but flattered and thanked her fairly nicely.   
In hindsight I can see it was a safe choice, picking any of the boys could start a war, while choosing Hope publicly announced she wasn’t bitter about Hope partnering with me. But that’s hind sight, at the time all I could think about was Hope and Miche getting it on together, giving me a really good show. My mind was flooded with images of them together, and my cock pulsed in anticipation.  
I guess Miche must have picked Rocco to go next, because by the time I managed to drag my attention back to the game he was describing how he’d banged a bird so hard in his truck that the neighbouring campers had complained. Marisol licked her lips at the story, clearly thinking he was a bit of rough.  
Her attention didn’t go unnoticed by the Hippy, smirking he chose her to go next. She plucked a truth card, and revealed that she was bisexual. Oh my god, at that point I almost groaned out loud. I know it’s a cliché, men being obsessed with lesbians; but what can I say? My already painfully hard cock throbbed again as Marisol joined my mental image of Hope and Miche, creating a delectable ménage à trois.  
While the girls quizzed her I risked a sideways glance at Gary, who had his mouth open, almost drooling. Beyond him Rahim clutched a cushion to his lap and looked shifty.   
Rocco was telling her some rubbish about how much he admired her ability to see souls not gender. But was quite obviously calculating his chances at a threesome.  
Only Bobby was chill, laughing and joking as usual, or at least he was until Miche declared she also dated women. By then all of us guys needed hosing down with cold water.  
Bobby choose dare, and had to kiss the islanders he was most attracted to, of course he choose Miche.   
I felt my stomach tighten as I watched him lean in towards her. It was ridiculous, I was already cracking on with Hope, but I had to resist the urge to drag his child like hands off her. Luckily Miche gave him a quick peck before he could get involved.   
“Not into making big scene?” Bobby asked sulkily “Maybe once we get to know each other better.”  
Mate, I wanted to say, she picked me, not you. Is it any wonder she don’t want to snog you? You weird boy/clown. But instead I stayed silent, and directed my moody stare elsewhere.   
When Lottie’s turn came around she took a dare “I always dare to be daring” she declared.   
Her dare read _whisper you turn on to an islander._  
A look of cunning came over her face, and she beckoned me over to stand next to her by the firepit. Lucky my erection had abated enough to not publicly embarrass myself. So I gently lifted Hope off my lap, and placed her down in my spot on the bench. She was huffing already about Lottie choosing me. I wondered what filth Lottie might reveal to me, she certainly had the look of a dominatrix with her strappy bikini and goth makeup; she’d suit a whip I mused.  
She leaned into my ear, her breath tickling me, she smelled of cloves and oranges, sort of spicy. Her lips brushed my earlobe, and she very carefully whispered “watch Hope’s face" before delicately sucking my earlobe into her mouth. Teasing me by grazing her teeth softly.   
Hope was up and shouting accordingly almost right away. “Your were meant to tell him your turn on, not try to turn him on!”  
“I was giving him a demonstration” Lottie shrugged, returning to her seat seemingly unbothered. As she sat down she whispered something to Miche who had to cough to hide her laughter. It seems the other girls weren’t Hope Stans.  
As she shuffled back onto the bench next to me Hope muttered ‘fucking skank' not particularly quietly.   
After that the atmosphere turned even colder, and I think everyone was glad when we ran out of cards.

As we head off in different directions Hannah nervously asked if I’d like a chat. Hope raised her eyebrows, but smirked at me in the knowledge I wouldn’t stray from a sure thing.

We sit on the swing chair about an arms length apart. She looks terrified. I sit calmly and wait for her to speak, but instead she just looks at me expectantly.   
“You wanted to talk?” I remind her. She blushes adorably, clearly not used to chatting guys up. I don’t know how the script in her head was planned, but if she wanted to graft me she was going to have to do the leg work. I wasn’t having anyone reporting back to Hope that I was sniffing about.  
Eventually she cleared her throat “urm. Yeah, so I hear you’re a librarian. I’m like totally into books". I could see her cringe at how that had come out, since when had she spoken like a valley girl?

I inwardly groaned. I’d been hoping this topic wouldn’t come up. When I’d originally spoken with the researcher from the show she’d asked about my job. I’d vaguely told her that I worked in a Library, she must have written down librarian because by the time they contacted me again they had me boxed into the stereotype of the quiet bookish lad with muscles. Perhaps they’d even chosen me to match this shy ginger romantic. Anyway not wanting to jeopardise getting picked I’d never bothered to correct them.  
I worked in a Library alright, as the caretaker. It was a sweet gig, I let the cleaners in every morning, lugged around any deliveries, locked up at night and kept the building in working order. In exchange I got to live in a sweet converted attic space flat, and the pay wasn’t bad either.  
A librarian my arse, I can’t remember the last time I read anything other than Loaded. But if it added to my mysterious brooding act for the ladies, I wasn’t going to correct anyone.

“Yes, I work in a Library. What’s your favourite book?” I blagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think. Is it worth continuing?


	3. The Eleventh Islander

Down in the garden the lads milled about waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. Gary pulled Rahim and I for a chat down by the pool.  
“Rahim, man, how's it going with Marisol?” Gary asks  
Rahim shrugs “We haven’t really got to know each other yet, she’s always off chatting with the girls.”  
Gary laughs “better watch that mate, she might be grafting them.” He looks sober for a moment before saying “Seriously mate, if you decide you’re not into her let me know yeah? I wouldn’t mind a crack at her. Perhaps we could swap like? Hannah might be a bit less of a handful for ya.”  
Rahim looked like he was genuinely considering it. But before he could answer Gary turned to me “what about you Noah mate? If you take Hannah, Rahim can have Hope, and I’ll take Marisol? Hannah’s your type, all into books and that.”  
I laughed, he was discussing the girls like they were football cards for swapping. There was no way I was getting caught out agreeing to this. Besides Hope was my best bet for now, she was determined to win this game, so wouldn’t switch partners lightly; plus she was gagging for me. I’d be nuts to trade her in now.  
“let’s see how tonight goes” Rahim says, not ruling out a swap. “They’ll be down in a minute.”  
“Not bloody likely mate. They are putting on their full war paint tonight. The hint of a new islander has them wetting themselves. Either it’s a lad and they’ll want to impress him, or it’ll be another bird, and they’ll need to make sure they look so good that no one notices her. Hope is probably up there sharpening her claws just in case the newbie has the hots for Strong Silent types.” He nudges me as he speaks.

When the girls finally arrived Gary sprang to his feet crying “Oi, Oi!” He really was the classic _Brit Abroad._  
The lads virtually fell over themselves in a scramble to impress, some trading insults thinly disguised as banter.

“Let get this party started!” cried Miche, grabbing Bobby and heading to the kitchen area where the booze was, as she left she threw a cheeky wink over her shoulder, was it aimed at me? Before I could think about further Hope arrived “what are you doing talked? There’s _champagne_ over there" she added air quotes to the champagne, clearly is was the same low alcohol fizz as earlier. It was going to be impossible to get properly drunk in here.

Over in the kitchen the conversation turned to chat up lines. I took a break from brooding to lay a line on Hope, reasoning that if I needed to show a bit of charm, if I was going to avoid the public votes. Hope was just about purring with pleasure when Miche stepped up to me to try a line. Her sassy delivery and breath taking smile was a winning combination “I love it", I couldn’t help but encouraged her. At my side Hope stiffened, she put a possessive hand on my shoulder, before launching into a story about some guy who refused to take a hint that she wasn’t interested. It was so clearly a calculated play to get the attention back on her, and simultaneously win sympathy; it was totally cringe worthy, but I did what any decent guy would do, slinging a protective arm around her shoulders and trying to appear outraged and angry on her behalf.  
Hope’s plan worked to perfection, everyone paid attention to her story then gathered around to heap on the sympathy. I did my best to stay front and centre by her side. 

Perhaps the producers thought she was killing the vibe, because they chose that moment to text the announcement that the 11th islander was about to arrive.

We gathered excitedly at the fire pit. At the sound of stilettos every head trained onto the new arrival. I realised my jaw was hanging open as I drank in the new arrival; it was like my internet search history had come alive and was walking towards me. Bobby let out a low whistle, and I found himself murmuring “mate I know" before forcing myself to try to fain disinterest. Fuck it was hard though, she was sex on legs.

If my brain had been engaged, I might have noticed how rattled the other girls were, but at that moment all the blood in my body had rushed South. 

I couldn’t think straight, my mind was playing over all the choicest porn films in my collection, recasting this hot fucking piece in the staring roles. Totally caught up in the fantasy I completely managed to miss the new arrival’s name. I mentally named her Dawn Char the Porn Star. I guess people talked, I really can’t remember, I was mentally undressed her luscious figure; it was only when Lottie and Dawn Char the Porn Star started trading barbed comments that I finally snapped back to reality. Stepping in just in time to stop an argument erupting, but fuck me a bitch fight would have been hot as hell.

Everyone started to split into their couples, keen to get to know each other better. Hope forcibly took my hand and led my away from my porn star fantasies to the bedroom. Backing me up against the wall, she stood so that her breath tickled my neck.  
“What do you think of Priya?” Hope asked, watching carefully for a reaction.  
“Who?” for a moment I genuinely hadn’t got a clue who she meant, before it dawned on me that must be Dawn Char the Porn Star’s real name.  
Hope laughed, clearly pleased “You’re so funny Noah, it’s day one and already you’ve only got eyes for me?”  
She took a half step forward, so her body pressed up against me. “I’m so glad I choose you” she said in a breathy voice as she began to kiss her way up my neck. “We are going to be this year’s Power Couple" she murmured, reaching my ear and sucking suggestively at my ear lobe.

Her kisses trailed across my jaw, until she found my lips. Her kiss was forceful and her hands roamed over my body feeling every muscle until descending to dip just inside the waste band of my shorts.  
“If you stick with me I’ll make sure you don’t regret it" her meaning was clear, but I did my best to play it cool, I was agreeing to nothing till I’d sampled the goods.

The hustle of everyone else arriving, getting changed and ready for their first night didn’t seem to put Hope off. She confidently kissed me in front of them, staking her claim, and even had the cheek to spank my arse as I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As soon as the lights went out, Hope was on me. Straddling over me, then kissing her way down until she found her target. She put that big mouth to work, wrapping it around my cock and sucking like it was the best thing she’d ever tasted. For my part I lay back and enjoyed it, the room was so pitch black I could easily imagine it was Dawn or Miche down there. I briefly considered fucking Hope, but frankly I’m lazy, as long as she carried on sucking I was happy to stay just as I was. A day of watching women in threadbare bikinis had given me plenty of ammunition, and when I was ready to shoot I made sure I gave her both barrels right to the back of her throat.  
Oh yes, she'd do. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't you always suspect there was more to Noah than meets the eye? Vile isn't he? You haven't heard the half of it.


	4. The Game Begins.

It was as though Hope had sucked any worries I had away, because that first night I slept like the dead.  
The next morning I woke to the sound of chatting, noticing I was awake Hope put her finger to her lips and pulled the sheet up over our heads.

Eventually the islanders headed out into the garden and we were left alone. Hope wasted no time, making a move as soon as the door to the garden closed. She was down and taking care of my morning glory before I had said a word. Last night she’d had to keep pretty quiet, but now she was really going for it, slurping and moaning around my cock. She felt real good down there, but before things reached their natural conclusion I felt her being to pull back. Perhaps she wanted to move things to the next level, but her mouth was so dam fine I quickly put my hands onto the back of her head and thrust back into her. Despite her obvious experience she gagged a little as I pushed her further down, till I was buried in her throat; but she was so eager to please she took it like a champ.

I lay back to enjoy my after-glow, but Hope was having none of it. She made a grab for my hand a guided it between her legs “feel how wet you make me" she demanded. Her smoothly waxed pussy was indeed very wet, but I had no intention of ruining my buzz by putting in the effort of getting her off. Instead I slid my fingers until they with slick with her juices, then offered them up to her to suck. I didn’t need to say a word, she put on a lavish show of licking my fingers clean.  
I closed my eyes and allowed myself a small smile of satisfaction. 

“You know,” Hope said after apparently watching me doze for a moment “I don’t think any of the other guys got more than a kiss last night. We really are a power couple you know.”

I let out a small Humpf to let her know I’d heard her.  
“If I hadn’t saved you from Miche, you might have had to walk around with a massive unsatisfied stiffy the whole time.” She laughed, clearly amused by herself. Her game was so unsubtle that I didn’t bother to reply.   
“Who do you think is your main competition in here?” Hope asked, she wasn’t interested in getting a response though, she was deliberately reminding me not to get too comfortable. “Clearly Ibrahim has the hots for me" she announced. “And Rocco says that my aura is unique. I don’t think you have to worry about Bobby, I think I scare him.” 

More importantly Bobby was clearly only interested in Miche, a feeling I was hoping she didn’t return.   
“Gary can’t keep his eyes off me" Hope claimed, which was news to me, I hadn’t see him so much as look her way.  
She caught me eye, “but you don’t need to worry about them; no one is going to break us up.”

Hope proceeded to tell me again how lucky I was to have her, and who she thought all the other girls fancied. Needless to say she made a point of telling me that she think any of them were interested in me; not wanting to put ideas in my head. Hope was instant that Miche was into clown boy; as if, I thought to myself. 

I adopted my usual stoicism, Hope appeared to interpret that as me being a great listener; in reality I was mentally assembling a fantasy football team if you were only allowed players from clubs that wear red.

Eventually Lottie burst into the room and saved me from Hope’s endless insights by dragging her away to join the rest of the girls on the roof terrace to ‘talk strategy’. 

Talking strategy was very clearly code for bitching about the newest arrival, and that meant one thing... a chance to grab some time alone with my fantasy porn woman while the rest of the girls were out of the way. Throwing on some low slung swimming trunks I practically ran to the garden, only just remembering hide my enthusiasm in time.

Outside Gary and Rahim were working out in the gym area. Hippy boy appeared to be asleep on a daybed, and Bobby was busy in the kitchen ransacking the cupboards for something. 

Laying on a giant inflatable slice of pineapple, floating gently on the pool, there she was. 

I walked quietly to the pool edge, and took a deep breath, and dived effortlessly into the water; swimming almost the length of the pool without coming up for air. I swan 3 more lengths without acknowledging her presence, allowing her to watch my muscles rippling through the water. If time had been on my side I’d have ignored her for longer, but the girls wouldn’t be up on the terrace for long. 

Stopping alongside the pool float I casually flicked my hair sending a few droplets flying towards her. She gave a flirtatious giggle, “finally come to chat with me?”

I shrugged, which is harder to do when treading water than you might imagine. “I figured you were floating out here in the middle of the pool because you wanted some time alone. I get like that too sometimes, so feel free to pretend I’m not here.”

My failure to graft on her seemed to pique her interest. “So, everyone says you and Hope are pretty tight, do you think you lucked out on day one?”

I took a moment, trying to look thoughtful “I guess I did get pretty lucky, I was dreading coming in and no one wanting to couple with me.”

She smirked “I doubt it, I bet women are just tripping over themselves for your sensitive new man act.”  
Act? Was she onto me? “I think you have me confused with Rocco" I joked, flashing her my special smile. “Wheatgrass smoothie? Or may I help you re-balance your chakra?” I did my best to imitate his Irish posh boy accent.   
The vision in front of me burst into laughter, and I wished I could remember her name. What had Hope called her?...Pantha? 

“I was just laying here trying to figure out which of you guys I could pick later on that would cause minimum fall out?” She sighed “I never wanted this ‘man-stealing’ role. Whatever I do I’m basically fucked.”

I made a sympathetic sound.

“Who do you think I should choose?” she asked, fixing me with a flirtatious wide eyed gaze.

This was my chance, but there was no way I could ask her to pick me. Firstly Hope would be bound to find out and paint me as a villain, going behind her back. But more importantly _the brooding man_ doesn’t make the first move.

But then an idea started to form, perhaps there was something I could do. Something which might help me get two things I wanted. 

Casually I suggested “Well, you need more time to establish a genuine connection with one of us, right? Why not avoid any drama and pick Bobby? He and Miche are just friends, so I doubt she’d mind. And Bobby is the perfect gentleman, he'd happily keep you safe until you decide on who you really want.”  
I looked deeply into her eyes “someone you see a real future with.”

I had her, I knew I had her, she was lost looking into my eyes. Women have often told me my eyes where mesmerising “pools of chocolate”.

The silence grew, and she unconsciously worried at her lower lip.

Across the lawn the door to the villa swung open and the rest of the girls burst out in a flurry of noise and colour. 

The spell was broken and my porn goddess looked away. She clearly didn’t want Hope to catch us together anymore than I did. “Thanks Noah, you’ve given me lots to think about.“ She flopped back down on her inflatable and studiously ignored me.

I returned to swimming lengths, as far away as the small pool would allow.

If I could make sure clown boy didn’t get time to win Miche over, I might be able to take a crack at her. And all the while he'd be keeping the delectable Dawn Char the Porn Star free for me to move in on next.

It wasn’t a bad plan, and if it didn’t pan out I’d still have Hope on the hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we never guess what he was up to? It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for.


	5. Two truths and a lie

Hannah’s phone chimed out a text alert, interrupting a breathtakingly boring conversation about sun screen. Who cares what you call it? If it reduces the odds of skin cancer whap it on.

We were being summoned to a game of ‘two truths and a lie'; Rahim went into an obvious panic, making me wonder again whether he was for real or hiding something.

The porn goddess sauntered over to join us, her hips swaying, gold swimming costume showing every delectable curve. God, the things I would do to that woman.

Hope got the game going, asking us to choose between her singing in a choir, making an amazing roast dinner or being chucked out of a waterpark.   
I considered the options, I hadn’t heard her sing yet, but it was possible she was good at it, I couldn’t see her in a church choir though. She was hardly the choir girl type.

Everyone can make a roast dinner I reasoned, it’s only about bunging everything into the oven at the right time.  
The waterpark stood out from the other two, as being the least wholesome, so I went with it “Hope is far too much of a lady to get turfed out of a swimming pool.” I said in an attempt at flattery. 

Marisol gave me an impish grin and seemed to relish challenging me, claiming that Hope wouldn’t be able to make a roast dinner. I remember thinking what a cheeky minx she was for so blatantly dissing Hope right in front of her. I was doubly surprised a moment later when Miche backed up Marisol and they both turned out to be right. Who the fuck can’t make a roast dinner?  
Not that I cared if Hope could cook or not, it’s not like I was planning on having dinner with her. As long as she continued to be enthusiastic in bed she’d do. For now.

I took my turn next. I’d told so many lies to the producers and islanders already I worried for a moment I’d get mixed up. Keep it simple.  
Hope was busy huffing about something I’d said that had offended her, so while she was distracted I attempted to look sheepishly at the ground, before raising my eyes to smoulder though my lashes at the golden goddess “I’ve got a pet snake called Frank.” I said suggestively. 

My dream porn woman’s gaze immediately left my eyes to survey my swim shorts. Then realising I knew she was looking she blushed furiously and coughed.  
Hope, who seemed to have a radar for anyone flirting with me, snapped back to attention. To distracted her I made up the next one specifically for her; I knew from one of her tedious sessions of endlessly talking about herself that she worked for a major manufacturer of toys and models, so tailored my next one to be her ideal man “I collect miniature sculptures”.  
Hope gave me a surprised look and opened her mouth to say something.   
“Monster Munch is my favourite food" I blagged before she had the chance.

As the islanders began discussing their answers I realised I’d forgotten to include 2 truths, or indeed any truths. Oh well, why start now?

It was easy keeping my face impassive while they guessed, I brooded and listened to Hope trying to prove how well she knew me. “My Noah wouldn’t eat Monster Munch" she claimed. Wrong, while it wouldn’t be my _go to crisp,_ I’m not adverse to a bag of pickled onion when I’m nursing a hangover.   
She carried on “He's never mentioned collectables in any of our conversations, but I suppose he might do. I mean the collectable model market is very interesting” she declared authoritatively. Which was a complete fucking joke, Hope had only known me a day and a half, and she’d dominated every single conversation we’d had, how would she know what I was interested in.  
Hannah, who all the guys seemed to regard as their mates younger sister (cute, but annoying, and your mate would never approve), chipped in with her opinion. “Surely he'd have mentioned it if he had a pet snake?” Proving Hope wasn’t the only one who’d missed the intentional innuendo. 

The other girls however all sniggered and exchanged looks. “You’d certainly think it would have _come up_ ” Miche managed before the 4 of them descended into a fit of giggles.  
As they started recover a little Marisol raised her brow “Maybe he didn’t want to scare Hope off with the size of it?” And they were all lost again.  
Meanwhile Bobby and Gary were smirking, Rocco was staring at Marisol’s tits and Rahim was looking genuinely confused “Should we just go with what Marisol thinks?”

Hope glared at them, unsure if they were laughing at her; but she took control of answering, “the monster- munch is the lie, he’s too classy for that.”

I shrugged “Sorry honey, I don’t have pet snake named Frank.”  
“What do you call it then?” sniggered Lottie. 

“I was sure Hope and Noah would get each other’s right" mused the porn goddess. “Maybe a day really isn’t long enough to get to know someone.” Her eyes flicker back and forth between Hope and I perhaps considering whether she could pick me that evening after all, or maybe that was wishful thinking on my half.  
“It’s just a silly game” Hope huffed, throwing dagger eyes at the potential competition. 

As the game moved on Hope started quizzing me about my supposed collectables in a clipped tone, this could be tricky, never blag an expert. Behind her, Lottie was miming cutting the air with scissors to Gary who smirked. I shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal and turned to watch the game.

Marisol was up, and I noticed Miche readily agreed to help Rahim with the guessing, in fact they seem very friendly; perhaps Miche wasn’t as enamoured with Bobby as Hope had suggested? I might still have a chance there, I thought. 

Eventually it came around to Dawn Carr Porn Star’s go, and I listened intently. Not to hear her facts particularly...  
“I think Priya could definitely be a model” Bobby announced. 

Priya.   
Thank fuck. Now I knew her name, and this time I wouldn’t forget it.  
Priya  
Priya  
Priya.

++++

Just as everyone relaxed into playing the game, a text arrived to announce it was time for the goddess Priya to make her choice.   
The girls immediately stiffened and tension flooded back into the villa. Around the firepit couples exchanged nervously reassurances.   
Clown boy whispered to Miche that he wouldn’t share a bed with Priya if she choose him. What a pussy, if she picked me you wouldn’t get me out of her bed.

Hope seemed genuinely worried, she squeezed my hand tightly, which got my hopes up even further. Maybe, just maybe, there was actually a chance that the goddess Priya would pick me.

After a quick change into a jaw dropping silver dress Priya stood before us.   
“I never wanted to be in this position” she explained “It wasn’t easy coming in here as the new girl and having to play catch up. Even though somebody might be upset, I have to go with me heart.” Her eyes met mine, and I almost fist pumped the air in triumph, I was so in there.  
She gave me a small nod, then redirected her gaze “Miche you are really cool..." fuck no, she was going to take my advice.   
“...and so are you Marisol...” maybe she was going to go Rahim.  
“....and Hope.” My nerves couldn’t take much more of this. 

“This is really hard" she pleaded. I’d show her hard.  
“So that’s why ... the boy I want to couple up with tonight is...” I didn’t even realise I was holding my breath with excitement until Hope squeezed my hand.

Priya’s eyes met mine as she said  
“...Bobby.”

Fuck. I was an idiot.

But maybe not. This was my plan after all. Nail Miche, then grab Priya at the next recoupling. Oh yes, I was an evil genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the updates for this story are so slow, it's difficult to find a quiet space for writing during lockdown.


	6. #shook

Pryia and Bobby had taken to the swing beds to talk about what had just happened. Rocco was in the beach hut getting grilled, which left Gary, Rahim and I cooling our heals while the girls tarted themselves up for the evening.

Gary stroked his stubble “Man I did not see that coming. Bobby?” Rahim and I murmured our shared surprise. “She’s like old enough to be his ….. well much older sister right?” he continued. “I thought it would be one of us three for sure.”

Gary thought Pryia would choose him? 

And I noticed Rahim didn’t disagree with the assessment, so he thought he had a chance to. Man she was good at this game. Tactically I stayed quiet and looked into the distance, no way I was telling them that she might have picked Bobby because I told her to.

The girls arrived down from the dressing room in a cloud of glitter and perfume, they all pasted on flirtatious smiles, but they were clearly tense, perhaps they were getting competitive over who would choose them tomorrow. I headed over to the beanbags on my own, making sure to fit in some quality brooding time.

I watched Miche saunter over to where Bobby was now entertaining Marisol , Gary and Pryia with impressions. She joined in easily, laughing and joking loudly, not appearing to harbour any resentment to Pryia or Bobby. Eventually Bobby led her away for a private chat by the poolside, presumably to clear the air. I swivelled around so I could surreptitiously watch them in the large mirror on the villa wall. Bobby looks so apologetic he could be in pain, I watched avidly for her reaction, Miche seemed pleasant enough, but she got up to leave when he tried to move closer to her. I judged her to be very much on the market. 

After that I watched Marisol flirting with Gary for a while, I couldn’t hear the conversation, but she kept touching his biceps and tossing her hair as she laughed. The pair were apparently oblivious to Lottie and Hannah staring at them over the edge of the roof terrace. Judging by the look on their faces it was just as well the pair didn’t look up, they might have been fried by the laser beam eyes of pure hate that were upon them.

I was so wrapped up that I didn’t notice Miche approaching till she dropped herself down on the bean bag next to mine. Come for a graft on the Brooding Man hey? Well I wasn’t going to make it easy for her.

“Hey Handsome, finally caught you unguarded I see. So are you guys like a package deal now or what?” Oh yeah, she wanted me alright.

I blanked her for a long moment, making her unsure of herself, before brushing her off with a pun “If I have anything in life it should be hope” Yeah, hope she’d put in a bit more effort to win me over.

She smiled “Way to avoid the question Mr Serious”

I fixed her with _the eyes_ , and she looked deeply into them, trying to get a read on me. The eye contact goes on for what seems like forever, she moistened her lips, a flicker of desire hangs in the air. This girl is mine for the asking. But the Brooding man never has to ask. I’m going to make her want me so bad that she begs for it. She shifts slightly on the bean bag, rubbing her thighs lightly together.

I give a small slightly sad smile, “You look uncomfortable with silence?” I say, she doesn’t she looks, she actually looks flushed with desire. 

“No, I actually quiet enjoy it” she denies.

“That’s good.” I mummer, leaning very slightly further towards her “Sitting in silence with someone is an act of closeness. You should _embrace_ it.”

She echoes my body language, leaning to reduce the gap between us.

A light breeze picks up, and I close my eyes, letting it play though my hair. Allowing her to drink me in with her eyes while I’m not looking.

I can almost feel her toying with her decision whether to make a move on me. But this time I miss, “How do you feel about Hope?” she asked “And don’t use the word hopefully.”

I try to mask my disappointment by stroking my chin thoughtfully, “I have a really good feeling about Hope.” I lie. “I knew I liked her as soon as I saw her.” Perhaps my disappointment that she hadn’t made her move was showing, but I added “I’m sorry if that’s not what you were hoping to hear.”

Sitting back I ‘accidentally’ allowed my shirt to shift and reveal my abbs. Got to give her something to think about. Miche wasn’t easily put off, she looked at me from under her lashes and shifted slightly closer, come on I prayed, come on Miche, make your move. Don’t chicken out on me now. Her gaze flickered between my eyes and my lips, she moved closer still. Before she could close the gap something caught my eye, Hope was making a bee line for us. Fuck my life, that woman really did have a radar for women flirting with me. 

Miche followed my gaze and quickly backed down, pretending to adjust her shoe. Hope was quickly at my side, then perched on my knee with her arms snaked around me. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” she asked snarkily.

Trying to appear cool and hide the massive boner that was practically visible from space I reassured her “No need to make a scene, Miche just wanted to chat with me.”

Hope shrugged, she’d look petty if she made a big deal of it now “The party’s inside” she said backing down “come and have a drink with me.”

I shrugged and followed her, looking back at Miche with a smouldering glance “Another time Miche” I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this weirdness please let me know
> 
> ⬇️⬇️⬇️⬇️


	7. Breakfast for one

It was the morning of the first boy’s choice recoupling. The ladies were tense, and there was no way Hope was letting me out of her sights, frankly it wasn’t worth the effort of trying. Last night after she’d interrupted Miche’s attempt to kiss me we had gone straight to bed. Once the lights went out Hope wrapped those ridiculous legs of hers around me and rode me in an oddly silent coupling. Up to that point she’d only given me head, perhaps her desperation to ensure I picked her had her pulling out all the stops. Who knows? But I was glad to have sealed the deal, after all with any luck it would be my last night with her.

We’d been chilling out on the day beds when Hannah stormed over like a mini thunder cloud. 

“Hope!” she cried flopping herself down and demanding our attention. “Gary is having a breakfast in bed threesome with Marisol and Miche! And Miche is eating the avocado on toast that I made for him!” She stuck out her bottom lip. “It’s not fair!”

She was right, it wasn’t fair, some guys had all the luck. 

While Hope tried to placate Hannah, and politely suggest that she might want to consider grafting on someone other than Gary, I zoned out and went over the events of last night again. I remembered the soft scent that Miche wore, as she leaned in towards me, moistening those gorgeous full lips of hers. Desire had flooded through me, if only Hope hadn’t turned up. Dam me for playing it cool, if I’d just moved things along quicker. Some lyrics to an old song my Dad used to listen to flashed into my head _’hurry boy she’s waiting just for you’ <\i> dam it, now I was going to have Africa by Totto stuck in my head._

_Eventually Hope pointed out that Lottie was reading Rocco’s coffee grounds and Hannah bounded over to see what her future held too. Hope and I exchanged relieved looks as the quiet returned. “Would you let me paint your toe nails?” Hope asked randomly, I shrugged, I’d already hit the gym and the pool, there was nothing else to do._

_Miche flitted about the garden, chatting to Lottie and Rocco, then Rahim and Marisol. I couldn’t help but keep tracks on her, but tried to be subtle about it, if only I could get her alone again. Eventually she drifted over to the daybed to see what we were up to._

_“That’s so cute” she said when she saw Hope painting my toenails “you guys are adorable” she raised her eyebrows at me in sarcastic way that was lost on Hope, who fortunately was busy concentrating on painting neatly._

_“It’s a sign that I’m comfortable with my masculinity” I said, acting cool, but hoping she didn’t think I was whipped. “I used to let my little sister do it all the time.” Both girls literally melted at what a new man I was._

_“That’s sooo sweet!” crooned Hope._

_Of course it was a total lie, I did have a sister, but if she came within an inch of my feet I’d have held her down and threatened all kinds of sibling torture. Another thing I’d learned over the years was that women love a man who is good with kids, my brother and sister both featured heavily in stories I made up to impress women, it worked like a charm._

_The three of us sat in silence for a while. If Miche was hoping to get me alone, we’d be there all day because there was no way Hope was leaving my side on recoupling day._

Africa must have still been buzzing in my head, because before I knew it Hope was asking Miche to guess what song I’d been humming. She got it in one, and I smiled warmly at her, we shared a random knowledge of old Dad songs. Before we could bond over it Hope started belting out the lyrics, it turned out that girl really could sing. 

Still bored Hope asked me to test Miche on another song. I looked at Miche for inspiration, her big green eyes were telegraphing some message to me. I hummed again, this time adding the lyrics in my head _’and I need you now tonight. And I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight..”_

“Total Eclipse of the heart” Miche smirked. 

Fortunately Hope was in total show off mode and missed the exchanged glances as she started belting out “Turn around Bight Eyes”. 

Like a targeted missile honing in on the music Rocco emerged from the villa to join us, he was strumming an imaginary guitar “and maybe, you’re going to be the one that saves me….” 

It was a total cringe fest, and Miche gave me a cheeky wink before joining in “And after all, you’re my Wonderwall” then clutching at her face and pretending to faint down onto the daybed like a teenage Oasis fan. 


	8. But one must go

By the afternoon I couldn’t bare another moment of Hope clinging by my side limpet fashion, so I headed to the pool for a marathon swim. She watched for a while but eventually seemed to drift off to sleep on a sun lounger. Once it was safe I quietly slunk out of the pool and flopped down on the fake grass. Far enough away not to wake her, but close enough that she wouldn’t think I was hiding.

I lay back at gazed lazily at the bright blue summer sky. I might have drifted off to sleep myself if Miche hadn’t taken the opportunity to come over and chat to me. She sat directly between Hope and I, and I rolled off from my back to my side, propping my head on my hand to face her. Finally another chance for her to ask me to pick her tonight, to save her from leaving, and be a hero, not a massive tool who dumps his girl for another unexpectedly. “Alright Miche?” I asked, attempting to fix her with my most brooding stare, but over her shoulder Hope moved and caught my eye. I have no doubt that behind those sunglasses her eyes were now open and watching my every move. The garden was quiet enough that she could probably hear what we said too.

“Hey Tiger” Miche flirted.

Dam it. I couldn’t make a move with Hope watching like a hawk. “Tiger? That’s a funny thing to say? Makes me think of a tiger on a cereal packet” I sat up, making sure that Hope could see what I was saying “Look before you start, I’m definitely picking Hope tonight.” What was I saying? “I don’t want to seem like I’m being pushy about it, but like, if you’ve come over here because you’re trying to stay in the Villa, I’m just being honest alright?” 

I wanted to give her a nudge or secret wink or something, but I was a coward, I didn’t dare trigger Hope into a rage, and risk looking bad.

The briefest look of confusion crossed Miche’s beautiful face, before she hid it with a bright smile “Hope is a lucky girl.” 

I looked deep into her eyes, trying to will her not to believe me, or to notice that Hope was awake behind her. “I’m the lucky one. I’ve found someone I click with, like, right away” (the moment you chose me) “I’ve never felt a spark like that before I came here”. Come on Miche, tell me you want me, then I can do something, then Hope will rip into you and I can be the hero defending you from her. I can have a big fight and end it with her. Come on Miche.

But she smiled sadly and walked away, her delectable arse swaying goodbye.

++++

I was still mentally kicking myself as the lads headed off to shower and change for the recoupling.

The air in the bedroom was thick with deodorant and nervous banter. Gary gathered us round, “Right boys who’s going to do me a solid and pick Hannah? Noah you’re a book nerd, you’d get on like a library on fire”.

No way was I going to start talking about trading partners, not on camera. I fixed him with a serious stare “Never joke about burning books.” I'm not sure how I kept a straight face, but he gave up on me and turned to clown boy. “Bobby, mate...” he began in a begging tone.

Bobby raised his hand “No. Stop. I’m not missing my chance to get Miche back. Sorry mate.”

Interesting, that meant the goddess Pryia would be available, Rahim also picked up on this “You’re not sticking with Pryia?” he ran his hands over his neatly ironed tailored trousers, sweaty palms?

Bobby shook his head “Pryia is amazing, but ever since I saw Miche..” he groaned and clutched at his stomach “….it hurts to think about not being with her. She’s a bit of me you know?” This on camera declaration was bad news, even if Hope were already taken, I’d look pretty mean to choose Miche now.

Gary swatted him with a pillow “You melt.” I was lost in thought, who would I choose in Bobby’s place? Miche was like an angel, but Pryia, oh my, surely Pryia would be devilishly wicked. 

Gary had turned his attention to Rahim. “Come on, you’ll swap with me right man?” But again he was disappointed as Rahim shook his head “I’m not picking Hannah.”

Interesting. Gary was on him like a shot “You said you’re not picking Hannah, but you didn’t say you were sticking with Marisol, come on Big Man, what’s the deal?” 

Bobby and Gary seemed to have the same idea at the same time, in unison they looked back and forth between Rahim and I. Was Rahim planning on picking Hope? Oh please let it be so. If he scooped up Hope I would be free to grab Pryia. I needed to make this happen, but I couldn’t seem too keen. I chose my words carefully. “Rahim mate, we’ve all got to follow our hearts, if yours says that Hope is right for you, then you deserve a right to get to know her.” That should do it I thought, cheesy enough for the viewers, it gives him permission to crack on, without making me sound desperate to be rid of her.

But before I could congratulate myself further he shook his head “Not Hope” he said, “actually.... I...., Pryia has spent a lot of time chatting with me. Underneath that front I think she might be really sweet.” Gary chuckled at the mention of Pryia’s front. 

“So Marisol is available?” Gary asked, clearly interested. From the corner of the room, Rocco who until now had been studiously ignoring us looked up, interested.

Rahim chuckled softly and placed a hand on Gary’s shoulder “Gary, as a member of my gym squad, you have my blessing to crack on with Marisol. I just hope you’re game is better than your form.”

Rocco turned away smiling to himself, and I wondered what he had planned. Was he simply pleased that no one had their eye on Lottie, or was he plotting to get to Marisol before Gary had a chance? Whatever it was, he was finished getting ready and headed out into the garden. I’d just have to wait and see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really have to insist that you DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A HALF.   
> It's pure filth, and you'll never look at Noahin the same way again.


	9. The First Recoupling

At the fire pit the girls stood nervously holding hands, looking like the most glamorous line up to ever face a firing squad. 

I knew how they felt; I was royally screwed. Bobby had all but declared his undying love for Miche to us, and Rahim had laid claim to Pryia. And to make matters worse I was up first to decide, so the possibility of benefiting from whatever random action Rocco made was out. Anything other than choosing Hope was going to make me seem like a complete barstard on national television and ruin my chances of pulling ever again once I was on the outside.

It was time to act like never before. I smiled at Hope like she was the only choice I’d considered, and blagged some romantic nonsense, she dashed enthusiastically to me and dragged me over to the bench. At least she’d be super grateful later.

I looked at the remaining women, Miche was studiously inspecting the floor, avoiding my gaze. But Pryia was staring at me with disappointed etched into her flawless face. Were those tears in her eyes? Perhaps I should have been disappointed at the missed opportunity, but inside I was doing cartwheels, the porn goddess wanted me, unquestionably, she wanted me. I could have whooped with excitement, instead I stared impassively into the middle distance and ignored her. Now I knew for sure that I was _in there_ I was going to make her work for it. When it came to the next recoupling I could get chosen guilt free.

While I brooded the recoupling continued as expected, Rahim had chosen Pryia; she didn’t seem surprised, she clearly laid her back up plan in place.

Rocco’s phone was next to beep, and I watched with interest to see what the sneaky shit had up his sleeve. I’d expected waves, but the reality was much more dramatic “I want to choose this girl because she’s bold, opinionated and dangerous. And really really hot” the other islanders appeared to think he was building to Lottie, but my gut told me this was leading to a dramatic reveal. “In a world of embers, she is a roaring bonfire and I’m drawn like a moth to her flames, the girl I’d like to couple up with is Miche.”

What the actual Fuck?

Bobby looked like he’d been gutted like a fish; and Miche was positively livid. For a moment I thought she was going to take a swing at the Irish hippy, but instead she stood almost next to him fuming with unspoken rage. Way to read the signals Rocco.

Bobby took pity on Lottie, and Gary beamed with joy at being able to pick Marisol.

Which left Hannah; cute little Hannah, her bottom lip trembling. Really what did she expect? Her villa bestie Lottie was on the war path at once, cutting down anyone who dared to congratulate Gary or Marisol. Before whisking her off to help her pack and give her a pep talk.   
Lottie emerged 15 minutes later, still glaring, “Bobby or Noah” she ordered “one of you go carry Hannah’s bag down for her, she doesn’t need any of these snakes ruining her last moments here.”

I shrugged and silently made my way upstairs to the girl’s changing area, where I found Hannah, circling around the room looking lost in thought. I leaned on the door frame for a moment, watching her before she noticed me there.

“Oh Noah, there you are.” She said still sounding dreamily caught in her own thoughts. “Maybe if I’d been assertive” she mused. Suddenly she span to face me “Noah, do you see me?”

I was confused “sure Hannah, is it that case there?” I gestured towards a case in the corner.

“What is it about Hope and Marisol that everyone finds so attractive? Because they aren’t better looking than the rest of us, not really.” 

I cleared my throat, uncertain what to say.

Hannah walked towards me with a new found (and I have to admit kind of sexy) confidence. She flicked open an extra button on her dress, showing more cleavage, still getting closer to me with each step. “Would you have noticed me, if I’d been a bit more forward Noah?” she whispered huskily. 

She was right in front of me now, her delicate hand came up to rest on my chest. With an unexpected shove she pushed me backwards into the space between the door and the corner of the room, enclosing us together in a makeshift booth.

We were pressed together, her breath hot on my neck. “Hannah… I…”

And then she kissed me. Not the sweet innocent, little sister of your best mate who wants to trying kissing for the first time. No this was a hot, hungry kiss, she pressed her chest against me, her arms wrapping around me, hands exploring, she pushed up on her tip toes, deepening the kiss further.

She tasted incredible, sweet yet spicy. It took all my resolve to break the kiss. “Hannah… I can’t…”

She seductively put her finger to my lips. “Shhh, you’re not doing a thing. This is all on me. I promise Noah, I’ll never tell a soul. I need this.”

Her hungry lips met mine again in a passionate embrace before she sank to her knees, and yanked at my belt.

If Hannah had been acting sweet and innocent in a misguided attempt at charming one us guys into wanting the role of her hero, I could tell her for sure it didn’t work. This vamp routine was far more appealing, she sucked like fucking pro. It didn’t take me long, and as soon as she’d finished me off, she rose, gave me one lingering kiss, then turned and fled for the front door to say her goodbyes.

I wiped the smirk of my face and dutifully carried her bags down stairs. Wrapping my arms around Hope as I waved Hannah off, silently hoping to never see here again.

Chapter 9 and a half – a bump in the night.

As soon as Hannah had turned the corner out of sight Lottie turned to Gary and practically spat at him “I hope you’re happy now!” She stormed off into the tiny extra bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The group exchanged glances that agreed wordlessly that she was being a total drama queen. Miche sighed “I’ll go and try and calm her down.”

But Gary stopped her, “no, it’s my fault; I’ll go and talk to her.”

The mood sucked, and everyone left in that crowded hallway agreed to head off to bed in the hopes that tomorrow would be a better day.

Hannah’s attentions still fresh in my mind, I turned to face the wall and fell asleep before Hope was even finished in the bathroom.

+++

I woke in the night desperate for the bathroom. Slipping as quietly as possible out of bed I headed to the relieve myself. When I’d finished and washed my hands I heard a small sniff from the shower stall, who could be hiding out in the bathroom crying at this hour?

I waited for a moment or two in silence, listening. Eventually another sniff emerged from the shower stall, followed by a hushed hopeful whisper “Gary?”

It was Lottie. I slowly pushed the stall door open and found her crouched in the corner, make-up streaked down her face. “Lottie” I murmured sympathetically “Lottie, it’s okay, you’ll see Hannah again on the outside”. I crouched down and put my arm around her, trying sooth her; but she shook her head.

“It’s not Hannah” she said with tears rolling down her face “it’s Gary. I kissed him.”

She was in such a state I really didn’t have a clue what to say. I sat silently next to her, and hugged her to my chest, she seemed grateful to be able to hide her face, and sat there for a while just crying quietly as I held her.

Eventually she opened up and told me what happened, she’d been livid with Gary for not choosing Hannah, but now she admitted that some of that rage came from Rocco dumping her for Miche. She’d considered Miche a friend, so now she was angry at her too for apparently going behind her back to graft on Rocco. All this anger and confusion had led to an almighty row with Gary in the little bathroom, which had culminated in Lottie flinging herself at him in an attempt to hit him that had somehow turned into her kissing him passionately. According to Lottie, Gary had been disgusted in her for kissing him the moment after Hannah had left. Not to mention the disrespect to Marisol and Bobby; their respective partners.

It was a lot to take in, and Lottie was so upset “Oh Noah, what am I going to do? It was so sweet of Bobby to choose me, and then I go and do this to him.” *sniff* “ And to make matters worse I think I might really like him?”

“Bobby?” I asked, confused.

“Gary!” she whaled. “But he doesn’t want anything to do with me. What if he tells everyone Noah? What if everyone finds out? I’ve ruined any chance I had at finding love.”

“It’ll be okay” I said soothingly “I can talk to Gary for you, convince him not to tell anyone.”

“No!” she rushed to stop me “No, you can’t let on that you know. You can’t tell anyone what I’ve told you.” She sounded really desperate. “If you tell anyone….I’ll….I’ll…”

And then she kissed me, not sexily like Hannah had earlier, but angrily. “If you tell anyone I’ll tell Hope we kissed.” She announced triumphantly, and before I could say anything she pounced again, ramming her tongue into my mouth with angry force. She twisted her body around to straddle me where I sat on the floor, breaking the kiss just long enough to lift her skimpy back lace slip off over her head.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back to break the kiss. Our eyes locked, we were both breathing heavily. “If you tell anyone, I’ll tell them you fucked me in the shower. That you fucked me so hard I couldn’t breathe.” She forced her way forward again kissing me and biting at my lip. Fuck but this was hot. 

I roughly shoved her back against the shower wall, and hissed in a threatening voice “You wouldn’t” I ran my hand over her body and squeezed at one of her nipples. “You don’t want everyone finding out what a dirty tart you are.”

She mewed in pleasure as I twisted at her nipple, clearly finding relief and pleasure from the pain. “Why don’t you put that to the test, I’ve got nothing left to loose.” She licked her index finger and dragged it slowly down her body completely mesmerising me “Come on library man, let’s see if you’ve got what it takes.”

The sight of her touching herself in front of me was too much. I lost what little control I had left, and kissed her roughly. When we broke for air she laughed, clearly pleased with herself for breaking me. I grabbed her thighs and flipped her over to her hands and knees on the hard shower floor. “Tell me what you want Lottie” I said, pressing my erection up against her.

"Fuck me!” she demanded in a hiss.

“Ask nicely” I retorted, giving her arse a quick slap.

Lottie arched her back and wiggled her boney arse at me. “Please sir, Mr Library Man, fuck me up good and proper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you can't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Noah is Filth.


	10. Table for 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch and gossip with an unexpected friend.

I’m not going to lie, I slept like a baby for the rest of that night, but as the sun's rays began to breach the curtains, the fear of getting caught started to creep in.   
Hope woke in a frisky mood, she walked her fingers up my chest, throwing me a heated look. Moistening her lips she whispered seductively into my ear, “Oh God I’m so thirsty.”  
Her meaning was clear, but a flash of panic hit me. Ironically given the location the shenanigans with Lotti I’d not had a shower since last night; and I was terrified Hope would smell the goth on me. Leaping out of bed and heading for the door I announced loudly that I’d go and put the kettle on, not even daring to glance back at Hope. 

I clicked the kettle on as I sprinted past to the outside shower. Covering my self in mango shower gel I thought over the events of the previous evening.   
I was fairly certain I’d get away with the Hannah incident, at least until I got out of the villa, who knew if she’d make a few quid out of selling a headline, but that one was out of my control.  
Lottie was a different story, if she spoke to anyone it would be game over. I couldn’t let that happen. I had her secret kiss with Gary to hold over her, but that paled into comparison next to what we’d done.   
If you’re wondering, guilt never entered my mind, objectively I was probably 40% shitting my self about being caught and 60% feeling like king of the fucking villa. I had Hope, Hannah and Lottie all nailed, Porno Priya was gagging for me, and the beautiful Miche was my end game.

A couples brunch was organised for the morning, the crew had set out an enormous buffet that for the most part looked entirely unappetizing in the heat. As I mulled over the options I noticed Hope and Marisol whispering frantically over by the cereals. Panic froze me for a second, were they on to me? Carefully I edged closer to them, trying to casually peruse the fruit. I strained to hear them, something about Gary maybe? If word got out about Lottie kissing Gary, what incentive would she have to keep quiet about us?  
Miche was pretending to take an interest in some sweaty looking pancakes, probably avoiding taking her seat with Rocco for as long as possible, when Hope called her over to join the whispering. I edged closer, desperate to know what was going down.   
“A spark is everything” Miche was explaining. Her eyes flitted briefly to mine before she turned and frowned at the table where Rocco sat, balancing grapefruit on top of each other, waiting for her.

As Hope and Marisol headed to the lawn I ran my hand lightly down Miche's arm, making her shiver “I wasn’t trying to listen in, but I heard what you said about needing a spark. I think you are right.”  
Miche worried at her lower lip seemingly uncertain what to say. She looked adorably flustered so I quickly made my way over to join Hope. Always leave them wanting more.

After brunch Hope was put on battery duty, collecting up all the microphone packs and taking them to the beach hut for the crew to replenish.

Marisol threw herself down dramatically on the bean bag next to me. “Don’t look now” she whispered theatrically. “Gary’s just pulled Miche to the gym.”

I shrugged, pretending not to be interested.   
She had positioned herself with her back to the gym “Noah, tell me straight, is Gary grafting?”  
I barely so much as glanced over, it was Gary alone with a woman, of course he was grafting. “They’re working out.” I shrugged.  
She fixed me with her sternest big bad lady boss stare, clearly expecting more detail.   
There was no way I was spying on Gary for her; eventually she realized it and gave up, slumping bag into her beanbag.   
Taking pity on her, I offered her an opener to talk “Gary’s a pretty open book Marisol, he was buzzing with excitement about having the chance to pick you yesterday.”  
She sighed. “I thought so too, and I’m good at reading people. But something is up, and I can’t work out what it is. It’s niggling me like an unsolved case. Did something happen last night to change things?”

Holding my hands up in protest I laughed “I’m the last one anyone gossips to! Most people seem to think Hope does my talking for me.” 

Marisol smiled in response “maybe that makes you the perfect person to listen then, you don’t speak often enough to spread gossip.”

“Maybe" I agreed non-committedly. “Or maybe I know more about books than emotions” I added, falling back on the fake librarian stereotype.  
“Okay. No emotions.” Marisol stated. “Facts of the case only.” She adopted a professional pose. “Subject G made enquiries about entering into a contract with me,... urm, I mean, with subject M.  
“There was no sampling the goods, but each party made their intentions clear.  
“At the recoupling Subject G offered clear invitation to _treat_. Subject M's attendance at the mutually appointed bed would surely be deemed to be clear acceptance of the contract.   
“However,” and she’s getting quite obviously worked up at this stage “Subject G failed to deliver said goods! He’s in clear breach of contract Noah!” she exclaimed, obviously extremely pleased with her analogy despite her annoyance at Gary.   
A smile was hovering at the corner of her mouth, but she was doing her best to look outraged. For my part I lost it and cracked up with laughter. Marisol was horny as fuck and didn’t care who knew it.  
Stifling her own giggles she attempted to fix me with a serious stare. “Are you laughing at me?! This is no laughing matter Sir. It’s an outrage!” She was shaking from trying to hold in her own laughter now.  
“I have needs,” she proclaimed. “And if he's not going to satisfy the contract, I shall be forced to satisfy myself.”   
It was too much and she broke into laughter, the two of us helpless with giggles, every time I thought I’d got myself under control she’d set me off again.

Over at the gym the work out was ending. Miche leaned over Gary to tidy the weights away; Marisol twisted around to see what had caught my attention. For the briefest of moments Marisol and I held our breaths and watched as Miche was close enough kiss him, Marisol gave a jealous click of her tongue. But the moment passed, and Miche headed to the shower, there was no kiss.  
Marisol groaned dramatically “Why does Miche get all the action? First Bobby, not that I’d go there! Now Rocco and Gary? What’s wrong with me Noah? Why will no one fuck me?!”   
Again we descended into laughter. Marisol was much funnier than I’d originally thought, especially when the other girls weren’t around getting all competitive. 

As we sat there chuckling the outline of a plan started to form in my mind, a plan to get Marisol laid, while creating enough distraction to keep anyone from noticing that Gary and Lottie were avoiding each other at all costs.   
Lottie had claimed that Gary wasn’t into her last night, but he hadn’t been able to take his eyes of her at Brunch. I was willing to bet Gary would move in on Lottie pretty quickly if Marisol pied him off for someone else. And a happy Lottie meant Lottie less likely to tell let anything slip. I was sure if they did get together she wouldn’t want Gary finding out about our tryst in the shower.

If I was wrong and Gary went for Miche...., well I was pretty sure she wasn’t interested. With Gary no longer grafting that would leave Miche available if I could just clear the way of ....  
“Rocco" I announced.   
Marisol looked confused “Rocco?”  
“You want to get laid, so does Rocco...”  
“Rocco...” Marisol mused. “if I could seal the deal before she and Gary do, that would show Little Miss Perfect not try turning my partner’s head.”  
The smile returns to her lips, but this time with a twist of cunning. “Rocco.” She says again, this time decisively. “Thanks Noah.”

“No need" I winked “I never said a word.”

Hope emerged from the beach hut and started handing out the microphones, making a bee line for Marisol and I, as soon as she spotted us; perhaps worried we were grafting. As she arrived Marisol stood up “Thanks for listening mate, you are my agony uncle from now on.”   
With a look of relief Hope handed back our microphone packs. “My Noah is such a good listener, isn’t he?” she asked, arranging herself possessively on my lap.

Marisol strode away, swinging he hips, humming a tune.

“She seems happier than this morning.” Hope observed, “what did she say?”

I gave her my trade mark shrug “between you and me I wasn’t really listening, I was mentally reorganizing my books by publisher instead of author “  
Hope fondly ruffled my hair, “That’s my Noah, in his own little world away from all the flirting and nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter started out as 3, but sadly I had to replace my phone and somehow lost my first drafts. So here it is, finally rewritten, and hopefully better for being a bit more thought through. 
> 
> Did you think he was going to get with Marisol? I really wanted to make you think that was where we were headed. But not today.


	11. Tickled Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slime ball in the slime challenge

If I had been feeling pleased with myself in the morning, the afternoon seemed specifically designed to further stroke my ego. A typically club 18 to 30s _slime challenge_ had been arranged, it was a thinly veiled excuse for the islanders to get their hands on each other.

__

__

Gary and I were both covered head to foot in red slime, the big guy’s competitive nature was on show as he turned to me and winked “wanna bet more birds want my red than yours?” 

I chuckled “loser has to twerk in front of everyone?” 

“You’re on mate! I can’t wait for all the old ladies from your library to see you twerk on national television.” He announced confidently, while beckoning at the waiting girls “Come and Get it!” 

When the challenge started the herd of women ran towards us, bikini clad breasts swaying in a scene reminiscent of that old Baywatch programme. I tucked in image away for future use, if I live to be a very old man that might be the best view I ever see. 

Hope elbowed Marisol out of her way and got to me first, Marisol swerved to get Gary. While Hope Jumped up into my arms and wrapped her ever wide legs around me, and jerked herself around to get covered; Marisol stiffly collected a mere smidge from Gary before hunting out Rocco to complete her Purple. Hope apparently needed orange because she reluctantly moved to clown boy, the only boy to bare yellow.  
Miche jumped into Hope’s place in front of me, and she did not hold back. I was more than happy to play the part of the pole in her pole dance routine. Her eyes locked onto mine and she gave me a run for my money in the smouldering look department. I swallowed; my throat was dry at the magnificent sight. All too soon she made to leave, but I wasn’t ready to lose her touch yet; taking advantage of the slippery mess on the floor I deliberately fell, pulling her down onto me. 

We crashed to the ground and causing shouts and laughter from the other islanders, except Hope who let out an exasperated “Miche!” 

Rather than really trying to get up Miche made an elaborate play of sliding all over me, I was so hard it was impossible for her not to feel it, she smirked and squeezed her gloopy thighs around me harder.  
By the time she eventually moved on I was in such a state I could barely stand, I watch her arse as she ran back towards the jugs to complete the challenge, completely mesmerised.  
Which was why I nearly fell again by accident this time when Pryia thrust herself into me. The challenge rules stated that the girls shouldn’t use their hands, but Pryia was paying no attention to that, her hands roamed freely as she ground herself against me. Her dismissal of the rules seemed to include which colours she needed, if the sludgy green mix that was now turning brown was anything to go by. The rest of the girls were over at the jugs, Rocco was scrapping the slime off Miche, and Marisol was complaining loudly that it wasn’t allowed.  
“You’re filthy” I whispered to Pryia.  
“You love it” she said turning to grind her arse on my crotch.  
Next to me Gary was getting an eye full; and I didn’t dare glance at poor Rahim. 

At the other side of the matting Miche pointed over at us and said something to Hope, throwing me under a bus to distract from Lottie having a go at her no doubt. 

The arguments between the girls went on long into the evening, but as I sat with the lads laughing hopelessly at Gary’s pathetic attempt at twerking, once more I felt like the king of the fucking villa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter that time. I would have skipped this episode all together, but Noah would insist on bragging to you all.


	12. Into the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not read this.
> 
> You have been warned.

_Miche faced Porno Priya across the fresh pool of undisturbed jelly. Both women poised ready to attack, like coiled springs. Their naked bodies gleaming with oil. Priya's huge breast implants jutting up in front of her, while Miche’s naturally full bust hung swaying.  
A whistle blew from somewhere and both woman lunged forward, crashing into each other and tumbling down into the jelly.  
Miche straddled Priya, but Priya had reached up and grabbed both of her wrists as they struggled for dominance.   
“Get off me you Bitch!” Shrieked Priya.  
“With pleasure” smirked Miche “as soon as you say Noah is mine!”  
The older woman screeched in frustration and, letting go of Miches wrists, she reached her talon like nails towards Miche’s face. Fortunately Miche was too quick for her and threw her self backwards; avoiding being scratched but loosing her hold and falling on her arse in the jelly.  
Priya tried to stand, but she was covered in jelly and slipping wildly, eventually turning over onto her hands and knees to try and push herself up. Miche saw a chance and sprang towards her, smacking Priya hard on the arse.   
Priya’s cry of surprise and pain was the sexiest noise I’d ever heard. Miche rained down more slaps, before making a grab for one of Priya's ankles and yanking her down off her knees. Somehow Miche managed to stand, and still holding Priya’s ankle dragged her around the jelly filled pool.   
With one leg in the air held by Miche and the other kicking and failing about, Priya was completely on display and I drank in the sight of her perfectly smooth pussy.  
Miche barked an order through her gritted teeth “KEEP. YOUR. SKANK. HANDS. OFF. NOAH!”._

“Noah"

_Hope leapt into the ring like some kind of naked warrior woman; bashing Miche to the ground before yanking both of her competitors to their knee, pinching tightly to their ears.  
“Both of you hoes can stay the fuck away from my man. Hands off Noah!” _

“Noah.”

_Miche swung her arms around and managed to catch Hope in the back of her knee, bringing her down too. The three of them wrestled in a glorious tangle of jelly covered limbs and breasts._

_Somehow Miche untangled herself and rose from the writhing bodies. Stepping out of the ring she sashayed towards me, globules of glistening jelly clinging to her. Reaching me she straddle my lap and pressed her tits against me as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.  
“Noah..” _

“Noah"

There’s a blur, someone’s lightly shaking me.  
“Noah.” It’s Lottie “Wake up, I need to talk to you.”

I wanted to protest, I was warm and comfy and I desperately wanted to get back to my dream.

But Lottie was persistent, and a part of me remembered I really didn’t want to piss her off.

I slipped out of bed and had to adjust my massive, dream related, boner. Lottie raised her eyebrows at me with an exasperated look, as if to say ‘I haven’t got time for that’ before silently leading the way out of the bedroom.   
As I followed her down the hallway I shuffled through the days events for a clue why Lottie was waking me in the middle of the night.

The morning had started with the arrival of Lucas and Henrik, which of course threw everyone into a spin. Most of the girls had been chosen for dates with one or both of them, so getting themselves made up and gossiping about which girl like who kept them busy most of the day.   
Gray and Rahim were obviously thrown and spent hours in the gym, like they thought that an even more toned physique was going to help them hang on to their partners.  
Likewise ClownBoy was panic baking to bribe the girls into liking him.  
Even Hope had gone on a date, but I wasn’t worried, if Lucas wanted to steal her away he’d be doing me a favour.   
For my part I’d spent most of the day sunbathing with Marisol on the terrace, who kept me in hysterics with her tales of past disastrous relationships, not to mention her willingness to joke about how desperate she was getting. “It’s alright for you,” she joked, hitting me with a cushion. “You’ve got Hope milking you dry morning, afternoon and night. If my dry spell goes on much longer I’ll grow a new hymen!”

In the hallway ahead of me Lottie slipped inside the tiny bathroom cubicle and beckoned for me to follow her. The producers had installed what basically amounted to 2 airplane bathrooms on the ground floor. They were tiny, cramped, and basically people only went there if they wanted to shit in peace.   
Presumably the reason for their tiny dimensions was exactly to stop clandestine meetings, of the sort Lottie was currently arranging, out of sight of the cameras.  
Lottie sat up on the counter next to the sink, to allow me to squeeze far enough into the room to close the door.

Before I could begin to ask her what the hell she had woken me up for, Lottie started whispering at speed. “I need you to talk to Gary for me. You to find out who he’s into.”  
I folded my arms, and would have leaned back smugly on the wall, if it hadn’t already been flush up against me. “And why exactly would I _need_ to do that?”  
Lottie let out an exasperated sigh “Because I really really like him Noah. And besides...” she poked me in the chest with one black varnished nail “if you don’t....I’ll tell Hope about the other night.”  
I almost laughed at her “You’ll tell Hope?”  
Lottie looked confused by my lack of concern.   
“Tell me Lottie, what do you think would happen if you told Hope?  
“Hope would hate you.  
“Hope would tell Miche and Maisol.  
“They’d tell Bobby or Rahim, and soon everyone would know.   
“Soon” I said, labouring the point home “Gary would know, that you let me fuck you right after you first kissed him.”

If possible Lottie went even more pale. “But...” she stammered “ but what about Hope?”  
I moved my head so our eyes were level, noses almost touching. I more breathed rather than whispered “Hope's a controlling bitch, I might tell her myself just to be rid of her.”

A gasp escaped Lottie “You wouldn’t!”  
I felt the confident smirk creep across my face. “You never know Lottie, I just might.”  
In truth neither of us would survive on the show if our secret got out. But Lottie was panicking now, and she was desperate to make sure I stayed quiet.  
“Please don’t tell anyone Noah, I’ll.... I’ll...” her eyes darted around the bathroom for inspiration, before landing on my still half mast erection. “I’ll make it worth your while" she added in a panic, trying to lick her lips suggestively. 

Lottie really wasn’t my usual type, too flat chested, too alternative, far too opinionated; but there’s always something extra hot about secret sex. An unexpected place, a person you’d never normally be seen with, there’s something exciting about the two of you sharing a filthy secret.   
I nodded, and she bit her lip uncertain where to start. The options in such a tiny space were somewhat limited. To make things easier on her, I lower my pants and sat on the closed toilet lid. Indicating she should get down on her knees in the space between my thighs.   
Lottie slid of the counter, grimacing slightly at the thought of kneeling on the bathroom floor, but she seemed to accept it was all part of the deal, she’d do whatever I wanted.

I had hoped her wild child look was a symbol of her being a bit experimental, but her skills at sucking me off were disappointingly average. She was enthusiastic enough, but lacked in passion that Hope had for the job, or the expertise of Hannah. I locked both hands at the back of her head in her mess of crazy pink hair, and shoved her further down, causing her to emit a small whine.  
I took my hands off, and she slid her mouth back to a position more comfortable for her.   
“That’s it" I murmured. “You’re getting there, but you’ll need a bit more practice if you’re going keep a guy with Gary’s level of experience happy.” 

She looked up to find me watching her, and the challenge was clear. Bracing her hands on my thighs she forced herself to take me all the way in, making herself gag repeatedly, but eventually achieving her aim.   
The gagging sounded repulsive, but felt tremendous, as her throat massaged me. This was properly dirty now, and I wondered what else she do for me. Keen to find out, I dragged her up and positioned her leaning over the sink, face pressed up against the mirror. Then jammed myself between her and the wall. After sliding on a condom I drove into her hard and fast. Gripping her hips as I had done in the shower, and slamming repeatedly into her. The tiny room was cramped; I needed more, hooking my hand under one of her thighs I bought her leg up onto the counter. She was slender and fit enough to manage to keep it there, finally open enough for me to bottom out in her. Her face smooshed on the mirror, her eyes met mine in the reflection, and she watched me as I screwed her.   
“Touch yourself Lottie” I ordered, and she snaked a hand down between her legs, it must have given her the comfort she’d needed because soon she was panting, close to coming.  
“Fuck Yes!” her voice broke in a harsh whisper.   
“That’s it” I murmured encouragingly. “Don’t stop baby.”  
“Fuck! Fuck! Noah! Fuck!” she panted, frigging herself frantically.   
I reached for the liquid hand soap. Pumping a generous amount between the cheeks of her bum and begining to circle it and around her tiny clenched hole. She whimpered, but didn’t protest.  
“That’s it, don’t stop, you look so hot touching yourself” I encouraged as I began to probe my fingers into her deliciously tight hole. Lottie’s moans grew louder, I knew she was close. Timing was everything here, as the first waves of her orgasm hit, I withdrew from her completely before replacing the fingers from her arse with my throbbing cock.

Lottie came like an explosion, her body thrashed, swear words and moans filling the air. As she did I rammed into her tight little arse.   
“You look so hot when you come Lottie “ I told her. “Say it, say you look hot when you come.”

She moaned, the pleasure of her orgasm beginning to be overwhelmed by the sensations of her arse being so full.

She gulped for air “I look hot when I come"  
“Don’t stop touching yourself Lottie, your so fuckin hot when you come, I wanna see it again.” I wasn’t going to hold out much longer, she felt so unbelievably tight. “Tell me how you feel right now.” I ordered her.  
She was panting, her voice stained at the mixture of pleasure and pain. “Noah" she managed, almost pleading with me.  
“Touch yourself and tell me how you feel” I insisted, setting a relentless pace.  
“Noah,...,I need it,...,I need to come again....and I need you, I need you to come up there.”  
“In your pretty little arse?” I teased.  
She gulped, tears coming down her face “Harder, Noah please, harder.” She was rubbing frantically at her clit.  
“Tell me how you feel.” I insisted, feeling my own orgasm welling up.  
“I feel so fucking dirty Noah, so fucking alive, I...I...I" and she came, her body jerking and twisting beneath my firm hold as I plunged deep and gave her everything I had.

We were both in need of a shower, I let Lottie take the upstairs bathroom, while I headed outside for a shower under the stars. As we parted she looked at me nervously.  
“You won’t tell anyone?”  
I nodded in silent agreement. She bit her lip, clearly wanting to say something more. I stilled, waiting.   
“Will you still talk to Gary for me? Find out if I have a chance?” She looked uncertain. “Do you really think I might not be experienced enough for him?”  
The fucking nerve of her, I’d literally just given her the fuck of her life and she was asking about Gary!”  
I didn’t manage to hide my huff. “You want me to ask Gary if he fancies you? What are you 12?”  
She blushed. “Please Noah?” My face was clearly saying no, because she added desperately “I’d make it worth your while. You could teach me, ..., you know...., more stuff.”

I studied her for a moment, underneath the goth tattoos, makeup and hair dye she wasn’t bad looking; too skinny but she’d certainly proved accommodating. I had my eyes set on better options, but it wouldn’t do any harm to keep her around for when I felt like slumming it.

Shrugging noncommittally I turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Bad Noah made me write it.


	13. Taking care of business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 new chapters here for you.

There are all sorts of bizarre rules in the villa, but the one the guys struggle with the most has to be _no masturbation_. With megawatt women in bikinis that are barely there, going out of their way to flirt with you; it’s fucking Blue Balls City in the villa, especially if you’re not getting any. It seemed this wasn’t lost on the girls because gathered on the day bed relaxing Hope, Marisol and Miche were in hysterics as the watched the lads try to subtly hide their tented swim shorts.

“Just look at Henrik” snorted Marisol, “he's trying to lay his moves on Lottie, but if the pushes that cushion any harder down on his lap he’s going to have to _do the decent thing_ and couple up with it.”

“Take responsibility for all the tiny new cushions?” Miche joined in.

“Uh-oh" added Hope jokingly “Gary’s had to hide behind the weights stand, he must have been watching Lottie _too hard_.”

Miche chuckled, but Marisol disagreed “Take it from one who has shared a bed with him, there’s nothing there to hide!”  
Hope and Miche cackled with dirty laughter.  
“Seriously,” Marisol continued “Maybe he’s like taken a bunch of ‘roids to get so buff, but no matter how much I wriggle my arse up against him in bed, I just can’t get a rise out of him. I'm telling you girls he’s a fucking prude.”

The three of them laugh loudly, not worried about who hears.  
“Poor Gary, maybe you’re just too much women for him?” I chime in.  
“Noah!” Hope screeched “I told you not to fucking move!” Making her point she aggressively ripped off another eyebrow hair with more force than is needed.  
My head was sandwiched between her ever open thighs, as she plucked my eyebrows. Having insisted on making them ‘presentable'.  
I caught Miche and Marisol exchanging meaningful looks, but I didn’t care if they felt sorry for me. I wasn’t above getting a pity shag off Miche.

“Seriously though” Marisol sighed “I don’t think it’s going to work out with Gary”  
As the only guy in the group, I felt the need to stand up for him at least a little; and besides I didn’t want Miche thinking Gary was about to become available. “What? you watch the guy flirt for 2 minutes in the gym, and suddenly you decide you aren’t interested?”  
Marisol made a face at me, she and I both knew it wasn’t a spur of the minute thing, her baiting of Rocco had already begun. 

Hope let out an exasperated cry “Noah, I swear to god, if you move one more time I’m going to leave you with one perfectly sculpted brow, and one hairy caterpillar!”

“Yeah Noah, shut the fuck up!” jokes Marisol. “This is women’s talk.” But she winked to show she was only kidding. I tried not to laugh, for fear of what Hope might do to my eyebrows, but Marisol was like the funniest, filthiest, girl-mate a guy could have.  
“Gary is totally into you babes, everyone can see it.” Hope reassured Marisol, either she was blind or lying; no one bought it for a second.

Miche's eyes narrowed “Is Bobs hiding a boner in the kitchen? Priya is giving him a full show leaning on the counter like that.”  
Hope and Marisol sat up like Meerkats to get a better look.  
“Remarkably he appears immune.” Judged Marisol. “Why, would it bother you if he liked her?”  
Perhaps it was my imagination, but I thought I saw Miche blush a little. Surely she wasn’t Jonesing after clownboy?  
Before she could answer Hope interrupted “I don’t know how any self respecting woman can let her man go about like that. Of course they’re going to be constantly standing to attention if their partners aren’t taking care of them often enough.”

Marisol and Miche burst into laughter, but Hope was insistent “it’s not as if they’re allowed to see to it themselves.”

More sniggering from the others. Marisol dug her knuckle into my thigh with a niggling twist “You’re one lucky guy Noah. So good of Hope to keep you under control.” Her double meaning clear to everyone but Hope, who seemed to think she was being praised. 

Over by the pool excitement erupted as Pyria announced she had a text. “It’s a kissing challenge!” she squealed excitedly.

As usual everyone dashed off to tart themselves up for the task. Hope took my hand and made a beeline for one of the shower stalls, clearly intent on _taking care of business_ before the possibility of anyone locking lips with me in the challenge.

Who was I to complain?


	14. Getting lippy with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editor / proofreader needed.

The challenge stage was set for a boys verses girls kissing challenge. Read the statement on the card and kiss the person you think it relates to. The team with the most right answers wins cocktails. 

As always Hope went first. Reading from the card she announced she had to kiss the guy who spent more than £500 on a first date.  
The girls huddled together to discuss it, while we stood silently, trying not to give anything away. I idly wondered what a £500 date consisted of, maybe a night in one of those sex hotels my mate Toby claimed they had in Amsterdam, all ropes and chains provided?  
Hope looked confident as she approached Lucas. Yeah, he’d be the sex hotel type for sure.  
Their kiss started tentatively, but Hope seemed to warm up to it, lingering slightly but nothing too over the top.

Clownboy mocked the lack of effort and encouraged us all to put on a bit more of a show.  
Gary was the first of the lads to go. We gathered together “Right boys, I need to snog the girl who got a full make over for a night in with the girls. What do we think?”  
“Got to be Miche.” Lucas said confidently, his trusty sidekick Henrik was quick to agree.  
A look of concern cross Clownboy's face “What about Priya?” he suggested.  
“No, it’s not Priya.” Rahim was quick to add. “I think Lucas is right, it’ll be Miche.”  
“You don’t suppose it might be Lottie?” Gary asked hopefully “she is a make up artist after all.”  
The others shook their heads, certain it was Miche.  
Gary did his best confident swagger as he approached Miche. She raised an eyebrow at him in question.  
“Snog him! Snog him! Snog him!” Clownboy shouted, trying to hide the fact he was dying inside to see anyone lock lips with the girl he’d set his sights on. His voice cracked when they followed his instructions, but he laid it on thick hooting and hollering the clumsy looking snog. I don’t think even the confirmation that he was right about the real answer being Priya helped.

Miche went next, the guy with the most sexual partners. As far as the rest of the guys knew the answer was Gary, he’d been very proud to brag about his successes to us lads on day one. Personally I’d divided my own magic number by at least 5 before disclosing it to the producers and I was sticking with that story. No woman wants to know that many people have been there before her.  
The girls huddled, Hope’s voice carrying out loudly “Well it’s not my Noah.” Priya and Lottie immediately started claiming it was me, they’d clearly had enough of Hope bossing them all around. “Noah, Noah, Noah" they chanted encouragingly, before Hope told them they were being childish and they wouldn’t win the cocktails if they didn’t take it seriously. 

Miche swayed her divine hips as she walked towards me, an impish grin on her face. She didn’t believe for a second it was me, but either she wanted to piss Hope off or she really wanted the excuse to get her lips on me. I really hoped it was the latter.

I attempted to hide my enthusiasm by looking at the floor intently, hoping that any excited flush on my cheeks would be misconstrued as blushing.

Her hands rested delicately on my shoulders as she went on tip toe to reach up and kiss me. Her soft lips found mine, and parted inviting. The kiss was soft and lingering, and made me want to pull her tight against me, but I forced myself to behave.

“Oh for God’s sake" Hope could be heard muttering.

The boys whooped and cheered, but behind his Clownboy act, Bobby stared longingly at Miche as she made her way back to the girls.

It seemed Miche was in popular demanded, as Lucas wrongly identified her as dancing on a table in a bar.  
I couldn’t help but analyse their kiss, which did she enjoy more?

Porn Goddess Priya went next. “This guy had to run and hide, when his neighbour called the police to object that he and his friends were playing _strip frisbee _in the street.” The girls gathered around again to whisper, I couldn’t make out what they are saying, but Hope looked angry, while Miche and Lottie appear to be urging Pryia on.__

____

____

Priya doesn’t just hone in on her target like the others, instead she paced along the line-up of lads, looking at each of us in turn. “Is that a smirk McKensie?” she questions the Clownboy. “Garry looks like he might be up for public nudity? Or may be Henrik?”  
Eventually she stopped pacing, “Right" she announced, standing directly in front of me. “It’s always the quiet ones.” Then she leans forward and whispers in my ear “I’m going to get so much grief from Hope for doing this, so let’s make it worth while." And with that she melted into my arms, her generously full, pouty lips hungry for mine. Or tongues clashed and I felt her grip tighten on my arms. Priya made the smallest, sexiest moan I’ve ever heard, and I wanted to own her. 

All to quickly it was over, but a steamy look filled with intent passed between us, before Priya sauntered back to the girls exclaiming Hope was a very lucky lady.  
I silently thanked the gods of men that Hope had seen fit to go down on me in the shower before the challenge. Taking deep breaths and imagining how boring it would actually be to be a real librarian also helped me keep Big Noah under control. 

My girl Marisol was the one to really up the stakes, choosing Rocco as the boy most likely to have his back, sack and crack waxed. She couldn’t be more blatant, the guy was standing there with obvious ginger chest hair.  
Marisol did not hold back, tongues, hands, sound effects it was all going on. When they finally parted she glanced over his shoulder and caught my eye, giving me a sneaky wink. 

Gary was less than impressed at being publicly mugged of by the pair, but Miche cheered them on enthusiastically, she couldn’t care who Rocco snogged as long as it wasn’t her.  
Rocco was suffering from serious ‘short tenting’, but he obviously felt he was on a roll, diving straight back in there with Marisol on his turn. 

This time they took it even further, the hooting and cheering stopped as everyone began to feel the uncomfortable need to look away. Next to me Bobby put his arm around Gary’s shoulders. “Awe mate.” He muttered. 

Gary tried to shrug it off “Things aren’t working out with the gal, so I don’t mind her moving on, but does she have to be so blatant? Mugging someone off on TV is well harsh. And Miche don’t deserve it either like.”  
Bobby sucked his teeth, in agreement.  
Marisol slid her hand up under Rocco’s shirt, and I wanted to cheer partly because I was pleased it looked like she was finally going to have a chance to get her leg over, but mostly because she’d effectively put a nail in the head of both her and Rocco’s pairings. Leaving Miche available for me, and Gary free for Lottie to crack on with. Job done. 

I didn’t cheer of course, I caught Hope’s eye and tutted disapprovingly. It wouldn’t do for her to think I considered being unfaithful acceptable. 

When they finally parted, Lottie snatched up a card to take her turn. “This guy’s best mate runs an insta account dedicated to how much time he spends brooding.” 

Everyone laughs, it was so obviously me, I tried to act oblivious but I was low key annoyed with the producers for sort of blowing my cover. Lottie eyes me for a moment, before giving Hope a reassuring smile and going all in for a passionate kiss with Gary. It seemed the tables had turned, and the girls were suddenly more focused on getting revenge on Marisol than winding up Hope. What a shame, I’d been enjoying that. 

Gary emerged from the embrace smiling from ear to ear, like the cat that got the cream. If his shorts were anything to go by Marisol’s early diagnosis was certainly wrong. He might not get it up for Marisol, but he was horny as all hell for Lottie. He must be a fucking sadist I thought, why would any guy go for a mental case like Lottie when he could have Marisol’s nymphomaniac obsession with sex? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note, Strip-Frisbee is a real game. Props go the Nathan the boat builder for inventing it. It was generally played in a car park in the centre of the square we lived on, and did once result in the players hiding naked from the police.  
> Drop the frisbee = remove an item of clothing.   
> Needless to say trousers and pants always came off before socks and trainers.


	15. All I hear is MATE.

In the end it seemed the producers were so happy with and the drama the kissing challenge had caused, both teams were treated to watered down cocktails and nibbles.   
The lads’ drinks were laid out next to the swinging seat, while the girls’ were up on the roof terrace. It’s hard to say which group was more tense.

Bobby had totally abandoned his usual clowning ways; he and Gary were standing leaning against the wall covered in fake greenery, both with menacing looks fixed on Rocco.  
For his part Rocco at least had the decency to look a bit uncomfortable. He fiddled with his wooden beaded bracelets and avoided eye contact with anyone.  
Lucas and Henrik attempted to get conversation going by asking Rahim all about golf. Rahim droned on about various tournaments and courses he'd played at. Lucas it seemed was at least familiar with the subject, while Henrik looked as lost as the rest of us, but did his best to help carry the conversation anyway.   
The evening was only starting, but already it seemed to be dragging. 

When Gary went to refill his cocktail he looked at the empty pitcher despondently. “Who finished all the Love Island Ice Tea?”  
Rocco looked up sheepishly “that was me mate, but there is plenty of Violet Man, or Tequila Sunrise left.”  
“Fucking typical” huffed Gary under his breath.  
“What was that mate?” said Rocco fixing the other man with a challenging glare.  
“Nothing **mate**.” Bit back Gary, seemingly backing down; but as he turned away he softly added “Just go ahead and help yourself _again_.”

Rocco shot to his feet “If you’ve got something to say just come out and say it **mate**!”   
Gary wasn’t especially tall, but he was built like a Gorilla, and if it came to a fight he’d have knocked Rocco out cold. But Gary, despite his muscles, was no fighter. It was Bobby who flew at the hippy, grabbing him by his shirt.   
“If Gazza wilnae say it, ah will. Ye'r oot of fucking order. Ye see that there Miche, she doesn't deserve tae be treated like that.”  
Rocco scoffed “That’s gas that it, Miche was snogging all of yous. And he’s” (nodding towards Gary) “just jealous because his Misses would rather snog me than ‘im.”

Rahim and I were up and trying to separate them as quickly as is possible when you are sat on a swing seat. Bobby was absolutely fuming with rage, it was a new side to him to me. I’d always thought he was quite puny, but was taller than he seemed, and it took an effort to pull him off the Irish hippie.  
Forcing a laugh Rocco tried to might light of it. “Whatever mate, I never even touched your bird, I wouldn’t go near the witch bitch.”  
Suddenly Gary was lunging for him too, luckily Lucas managed to get in the way, and he and Henrik held him back.  
Bobby bucked against our restraining arms “Let me at him, ah'll show him how we kiss in Glascoe!”  
“Why is everyone having a go at me?” Rocco protested. “What about old Library nerd over there? He gave the tongue sandwich to nearly all of them, and no one’s saying a word to him.”

Temperatures were running high. Lucas attempted to calm things down. “Listen, the challenge is designed to make us all react exactly like this. I know I probably shouldn’t have been quite so full on with Hope” he looks me in the eye “Noah, I’m sorry if I over stepped the mark, are we good?”  
I attempted to shrug, not easy when you’re holding onto an angry Glaswegian. “It’s all good man, it’s only a game.”  
Seriously he was welcome to her.  
Trying to keep the apologies rolling I added “Rahim sorry for going a bit overboard with Priya.” Then clearing my throat, because this was getting embarrassing “And Bobby I’m sorry about Miche, I know how much you like her.”  
“How come he gets the apology?” whined Rocco “I’m the one coupled up with her.”  
Bobby looked at him darkly “You dae nae deserve an apology, you chose tae couple up with Miche even though she wasn’t remotely interested, and you’ve dane nothing but graft on th’ other girls since.”

Rocco looked petrified, but he tried to put a face on it “Mate, listen, that’s what we are here for isn’t it? We are meant to be grafting.”

“I’m. Not. Your. Fucking. **Mate**.” Bobby jerked himself free of our hold, spitting at the ground in front of Rocco, before swinging away and storming angrily towards the villa.

After a moment of silence the rest of us followed, leaving Rocco to slump down on the fake grass and listen to the blood thumping in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with it, more filth coming soon.


	16. Mr Love Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, and there are 2 more in draft. 
> 
> Noah's been off doing bad things to unexpected people, I told him we had a story to write, but he just said:  
> "Let 'em wait, they'll be gagging for it."

Day seven, and the atmosphere in the villa had reached a new low. Most of the girls were completely blanking Rocco, except of course Marisol who was keeping her head down, but making no secret of flirting with the hippy.

If the girls were cold towards him, Gary and Bobby were positively Arctic. It had escaped no one’s notice that there weren’t enough girls to go around. Two new bombshells would have distracted us all nicely, but my money was on a dumping. Public vote or Islanders’ vote, I didn’t fancy Rocco's chances.

Marisol it seemed could also see which way the tide was flowing, but instead of focusing on one of the new lads she was determined to get her end away with Rocco before he left. Confiding in me that she thought Henrik was torn between Miche and Lottie, and Lucas had his eye on _someone_ ; she didn’t say who which fuled my suspicion that he might relieve me of Hope. 

The order of the day was a ‘Mr Love Island Pageant’, pitting the lads against each other in 3 rounds, swimsuit, talent and personal statement.  
Gary, Bobby, the new boys and even Rahim went into a flurry of excitement, hitting the girls changing room in the apparent belief that birds like men in drag. Rocco declared that he needed no preparation, and promptly flaked out to nap on the sofa in the lounge area.

Blissfully free of Hope, and with all the lads occupied I spied a chance for a quick graft; after all, the girls were far more likely to vote for lads they thought they had a chance with.

Sneaking out through the bedroom I scoped the garden for Pryia, my fantasy porn goddess. Unfortunately she was in the centre of the herd. Miche on the other hand was separated from the pack, filling her water bottle in the kitchen area. Perfect Prey.

“Pssst...”

After giving Miche a quick peek at the other boy’s lunacy, I managed to persuade her that I needed her help preparing and we sought refuge in the bedroom. Sure the cameras were on us, but I was cunning, I’d spent my teens perfecting the art of getting girls to come on to me.

As I explained the pageant rounds Mishe bit her lip and eyed me hungrily “Don’t worry about the swimsuit round, you’ve got a hot body.” She purred. Her eyes wandering over my chest and abs. A faint blush coloured her cheeks, and I imagined how flushed she'd look with my cock filling her sweet mouth.

I was dying to move closer and let her hands takes over the exploring that her eyes had begun; but dam it the cameras, I had to make her hot for me without actually going there.  
Adopting my friendliest smile and flexed and adopted a classic gun show pose. “I’ll make sure you get a good view then.”  
Perfect, flirty but fun. Easily excusable as banter, but at the same time making her feel special. 

“With the speech all you have to do is be yourself.” Miche advised, handing me a gold plated opportunity to seem unsure of myself.  
I looked at the ground before raising my eyes up to hers, meeting her beautiful gaze “Will being myself be enough?”  
Our eyes locked. Miche took a breath “It’s enough for me.”

Boom!

How could the public not root for a confession like that. Oh man I was so fucking in there.  
Miche slid off the bed she’d been perched on and closed the gap between us. She was right there in front of me, big eyes looking up longingly at me.  
“I think you’re the most dateable man in here.”  
Holy fuck it was like she was goading me into kissing her; and I was so fucking tempted. The draw between us was magnetic, we both swayed slightly, momentarily even closer. I could almost feel the blood abandoning my brain and heading south, leaving me incapable of sensible decisions. 

I backed away, desperate to find something to hide my tented shorts behind. “Urm, yeah. Thanks.” I murmured grabbing a pillow. 

A flash of disappointment crossed Miche’s face before she managed to get it under control. Adopting a more business like tone she tried to continue as though we hadn’t just had a moment. “The part you really want to get right is the hidden talent bit.” 

Her eyes flickered to the cushion, now clasped in front of me. She knew I’d seen her glance, and she reddened further. If it weren’t for the cameras I’d have chucked that pillow to the floor and unhidden my talent for her right there.  
“For example” she continued “I can do a backflip.”  
This I had to see, I love a bendy woman, so many possibilities. “I don’t believe you" I teased.  
Miche was never one to resist challenge, I backed away to give her the space to perform.  
Drawing a breath, her perfect breasts rising beautifully, she composed herself before bending her knees and executing a perfect back flip. Amazing. 

Miche looked pleased with herself, she must have been aware that her ample tits were almost escaping, her tiny bikini clearly not designed for gymnastics. 

I had to get out of there before I gave into temptation and blew my chances of getting the public to root for me and Miche to get together. If I made a move now I’d be just another Rocco. No first I was going to have to find a way to expose Hope as the manipulative bitch I knew she was. Sympathy had to be on my side.

I flashed Miche another smile, “I’ve got my hidden talent.”  
“Are you going to show me?” She said, swallowing hard.  
“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” I quipped. 

She poured slightly “At least give me a clue?”  
“Let’s just say I’ll turn a few heads.”

Keen to create one more flirtatious moment I made out that I really appreciated her help. “Thanks for showing up for me.” I murmured, giving her the puppy dog eyes and holding her securely in a hug. I felt her sigh contentedly as her cheek rested briefly on my shoulder.  
“Of course I showed up" she said, before adding in a whisper “I think the world of you.”

Television gold. How could the public not want us together after that beautiful admission?

+++++

I made sure my trunks were riding especially low, and nicked a tiny squidge of Gary’s oil to give my torso just the faintest gleam, ready for the swimsuit round. I did my best to look disinterested, but girls clearly loved making us guys squirm, and hollered even more loudly. If us lads had spoken about the girls the way they did about me, while I was clearly within hearing, we would have been kicked out of the villa.  
“The things I’d do with that between my legs" Miche remarked to Priya, earning her a hard stare from Hope.

For the talent round I approached the girls and asked for a volunteer, unable to resist glancing at Miche. She subtly shook her head and nodded towards Hope, who was still giving her the cold shoulder from the swimsuit round.  
Porno Priya shot her hand up and I gratefully accepted, she was the perfect candidate, her long thick luxuriant hair was begging to be touched; I ran my hands through it, imagining using it to pull her into position, all the while completing a lose side French braid.  
My position above her allowed my an excellent view down her already plunging bikini. I knew they were fake but they were just so dam awesome, the only way they could be improved upon would be to drape them in pearl necklaces of my glistening come.

As I helped her up from the chair to show off my creation I couldn’t resist caressing her magnificent arse, it was brief and fortunately no one else noticed, but Priya quickly turned to me “Noah, I had no idea your hands could move like that!” she smirked at me. 

I tried to saunter away as nonchalantly as my massive boner would allow.

The speeches were pretty much all just thinly vailed attempts at begging for votes. My own was brief, I mumbled something about liking girls who knew their own minds and went after what they wanted. Then it was down to the vote and the crowning. I’ll be honest, I’d tried to win mostly in in case the winner got immunity from the inevitable dumping; but actually being crowned Mr Love Island felt absolutely brilliant. It was hard to appear modest and unbothered when inside I felt like King of the fucking villa once again.

A private video call with my mates from back home gave me the perfect chance to find out what the public reaction was like. I was dying to know if news of my escapades with Hannah or Lottie had got out, but I knew better than to ask outright. Any hint of a scandal and any one of them might flog a story. Sure they were my best mates, but they were also a bunch of bastards. 

“Here he is" cheered Parker “covered in Hope’s tumb prints.”  
The guys all laughed and jeered “Under the Thumb Broth!”  
“You've changed mate" chipped in Callum accusingly. “What happened to the legendary Brooding Man? He used to bang a different bird every night!”  
More jeering. Amid the banter two things were becoming clear. Firstly they didn’t have a clue about my extra curricular activities, and secondly they, and seemingly most of the viewers thought Hope was manipulative bitch.  
“Seriously mate" Parker levelled with me. “You can do better. If it was me I’d be showing that Priya a thing or two.”  
“She'd eat you alive Broth" I remember joking, above the gang all chipping in with which bird they’d do what to. It was a good job this was a private call, because it was pure filth.


	17. A video call

The call had been held in the upstairs of the villa in a room that was usually locked to us islanders. It seemed to me mostly used to store equipment, and a large computer server whirred in the corner, with a mass of wiring heading off in all directions.   
As I collected myself to go back downstairs there was a soft knock at the door, probably a producer hurrying me along I thought, but as I opened the door Lottie burst her way in and swiftly shut the door behind her.  
“Noah, I need your help.”  
“Jesus Christ Lottie, I’ve told you already, he’s into you. Marisol is off with Rocco, he’s literally yours for the taking.” I sighed, fed up with her dramatics.

“It’s not that.” She shifted uncomfortably, eyes checking the door. I noticed she was clutching a small makeup bag nervously. 

“If you are worried Gaz will find out, your in the clear. I just had a phone call with my mates, no one knows.”  
“No,...I mean that is good news. But I.. I need your help with something else. I know you’re all loved up with Hope, and that. But Noah you’re the only one that can help me with this.”  
I looked at her expectantly. She fidgeted some more.  
I sighed and softened my voice, after all it wouldn’t do to upset her. “How can I help you Lottie?”

“The other night, when you....” she trailed off, before composing herself “I’m sore. No, not sore? Good sore?” she looked thoroughly ashamed of herself. “Noah, I feel like...., I feel like...., it needs rubbing you know?” she hung her head unable to look me in the eye.

“Lottie, what exactly is it you want?” I insisted. 

She squirmed more, before finally dumping the contents of her makeup bag out on the table “I can’t sit down, or even walk without feeling where you’ve been, it’s sore but it’s like an itch that needs scratching. It’s your lucky day Book Nerd, I need you to do it again.”  
On the table next to her up turned bag sat a condom and a tin of Vaseline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut tut.
> 
> If you didn't keep reading I wouldn't have to keep writing his story. I blame you, you know?


	18. Don't Fudge It Up

Marisol and I sat on the roof terrace swigging a low alcohol beer between us. After viewer complaints in previous years the producers had made it virtually impossible to get drunk. It was awful, just when you really needed people to get a bit buzzed and act a bit recklessly, everyone was disappointingly sober.

Following the shock reveal that Rahim would join Rocco and Henrik in a public vote, the winner escaping being dumped, Marisol was talking me through the voting. 

“So, there are 5 of us girls right? So that’s a possible 0 to 5 votes each guy could get. To end up with three people in danger they must have each received one or more votes, you could only be safe if no one voted for you.”

I tried to follow her logic, “but what if you all voted for different people?”

Marisol stared at me for a moment, contemplating if I was stupid. “Then 5 people would have been in the shit.  
“Lottie was very vocal about voting Rocco out, and Miche of course backed her. I’m pretty sure Hope voted for Henrik, she almost forgot about the new boys altogether when we talked it over. Then she got all weird when Lottie suggested Henrik was more likely to leave with a girlfriend than Lucas. Which means there is only one person left who could have voted for Rahim. But why would Priya vote her own partner out?”

“Wait,” I said, confused. “Who did you vote for?”

“Oh I voted for Rocco" she said dismissively. “He was done for anyway, so I figured I might as well, don’t tell the others will you? 

“He and I are going to crash on the day beds tonight, so I’ll make sure to scratch that itch before he leaves.”

I looked at her open mouthed for a moment, Marisol was just like my mates back home, I’d never met a woman quite like her. Marisol would lie and cheat and do whatever it took just to get her end away; it was like looking in a mirror, but with Tits.

So Pryia had voted for Rahim to leave? What would be the point in deliberately making herself single, and therefore vulnerable? Unless.....unless she was planning to switch horses.

Could I be in?

“So, what’s going on with you and Miche?” Marisol asked casually, making me choke on the beer.

“Miche?” I echoed, aiming for confused.  
She studied me analytically for a moment, before seemingly deciding something. “Miche told Hope that she thought you’d leave here with a girlfriend, but it wouldn’t be Hope.”

She studied my reaction, which I attempted to hide behind laughter. “And she’s still alive?!”  
Marisol laughed too. “Hope was fuming. I think she still is. You know I wasn’t sure about Miche, but that was ballsy, I like her.”

The news that Hope was fuming with Miche was gold, I could use this. I just needed her to come across as unreasonable and my romance with Miche would be positively championed by the public, I could even do a heroic act of standing up for the poorly treated Miche. Pure gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for Operation Nope.


	19. Quarter to Nope

“You know, when I went on my date with Lucas.....” Hope began, for what felt like the hundredth time. 

I stared out from roof terrace zoning her out. We had been woken up at the crack of dawn by Rahim and Porn Star Priya going at it, if she had voted him least dateable it certainly wasn’t stopping her having sex with him. Just the sound of her moans had me rock hard. I fucked Hope hard and fast from behind; all the while imagining it was Priya beneath me. 

In the aftermath Hope and I slipped up to the roof terrace to watch the rest of the world wake up.  
The morning air had a surprising chill, and Hope snagged an oversized hoodie from the dressing room on our way through to the terrace. 

Marisol‘s insight last night came back to my mind. If Hope was still mad at Miche for her saucy remark about me leaving with a different girlfriend, I needed to strike while the iron was hot. 

“I’m gutted for Rahim and Priya” I started, angling the conversation around to the voting. “I know we’ve only been in here a week, not long enough to be serious, but do you think she’d walk out if he goes?”

Hope snorted. “Priya would only walk out if we ran of hairspray. She doesn’t give a toss about Rahim.”

I tried to look shocked. It seemed Hope shared Marisol’s impression. 

I shook my head sadly “I think you’re wrong, I think she’s looking for love just like the rest of us.”

Hope laughed mockingly “Oh my sweet innocent Noah. You are so lucky you’ve got me, you wouldn’t last 5 minutes with those Bitches.” Gas lighting me now? Surely the public would see it?

“Your wrong Hope" I said, keeping my tone gentle. “Those girls are genuinely here looking for love. Well, maybe not Marisol” I admitted “but others are as genuine as they come.”

Hope raised her brows at me “Are you taking their side over mine.” She stood, a sure sign of dominance and adopted her wide legged power stance, her eyes narrowed. “What did you mean when you said a week wasn’t long enough to be serious?”  
“Huh?” I played innocent.  
“Just now, when you asked about Priya following Rahim out the door, you said a week isn’t long enough to be serious.”

I stared at her blankly. “Did I? Well it’s pretty fast isn’t it? Unless you’re some kind of obsessive.”

Her mouth opened an closed goldfish style for a moment, before she slumped back onto the bench. “Well they aren’t a day one couple like us.” She muttered, fidgeting with the drawstring on her hoodie.

“Well I still feel sorry for Rahim, he’s an original even if Priya did join us later the same day. I thought everyone adored Rahim, I wonder who voted for him.”

Hope shifted uncomfortably, still fiddling with those dam drawstring “Well it wasn’t me if that’s what you’re digging at.” She virtually spat the words out. “I voted for Rocco, we don’t need his snaking ways, break up solid couples.”

Interesting, if Hope voted for Rocco, who voted for Henrik? Or was she lying, but what difference would that make?

Now for the clincher “So, with Rocco going, who do you think Miche will couple up with, maybe Lucas?” 

I stared over at the horizon, I couldn’t look at Hope, her agitation was clear, as she sawed her drawstring back and forth through her hoodie. “Listen” she said with aggression in her voice “Miche isn’t interested in a quiet little librarian, she will crawl back to Bobby looking for forgiveness, she knows the public will hate her if she comes near us, **we are a day one couple, we will be the favourites.** And no little slapper is going to ruin it for me!”

I had her, God I hoped they aired this on the telly.  
I rose with dignity “I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t raise you voice to me Hope.” I said calmly. “Or speak about our friends like that.” 

I was turning to leave when Hope swore loudly, she finally yanked on that god dam string so hard she’d pulled it all the way out.

She looked down at the string, and for a moment she looked so genuinely upset I thought she might cry. When her head snapped up the sadness had been replaced with pure anger. 

“Look what you made me do!” she ripped the hoodie up over her head and crumpled it into a ball. “ **that was my favourite jumper!** ”

She threw the balled up garment at me. “And now it’s fucking ruined Noah! It’s all fucking ruined!” I didn’t know if she was talking about her hoodie or her dreams of winning. But I knew I’d look like a dick if I left her crying. 

I reached an arm around her shoulder. “Shhh it’s going to be okay. I’ll buy you a new Hoodie.” I said gently. 

But Hope pushed me away. “Oh, Mr calm and emotionless librarian says it’s going to be okay does he? Well Fuck You Noah. I earn three times your salary, I can buy my own fucking clothes.” She shoved me hard in the chest, and although she didn’t stand a chance of hurting me, I took an exaggerated step backwards. 

Mustering up my most vulnerable expression, I backed away towards the door, swiping her hoodie from where it had landed. “I’ll talk to you later, when you’ve had a chance to calm down.” 

“Noah!” she called after me. 

“Later. Hope.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Noah stans.
> 
> Hit subscribe for the next update.


End file.
